Back To Heart
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Susan stopped believing in Narnia, but when Narnia is in danger again, Caspian calls back the Kings and Queens Of Old. But Susan is left behind. Full summery inside.
1. Let The Journey Begin Part 1

**Back To Heart**

Disclaimer: I just own the OC's.

Summery: Susan stopped believing in Narnia, but when Narnia is in danger again, Caspian calls back the Kings and Queens Of Old. But Susan is left behind. And when Caspian comes to bring her back, Susan is forced to believe in what she thought she lost, to believe once again in Aslan, talking creatures, magic, and most importantly, Caspian.

XXX

"We're home!" Peter called as he, and Edmund walked into their house with arms full of bags, but his only answer was shouting from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked looking at Peter.

Peter just shook his head. "I don't know. Let's put these in the kitchen then see what's up." Together they walked into the kitchen and put down the bags.

Their father walked into the room. "Aw, hello boys." He cheerfully smiled as he walked up to the table.

"What's all the racket upstairs?" Edmund asked.

Their father sighed. "Your sisters. Lucy has locked herself in her room and won't come out because of something Susan said, and the shouting is from your mother who's scolding her." He explained.

Peter, and Edmund exchanged looks before quickly leaving the kitchen, letting their father to talk to himself.

"Your mother has tried everything to get Lucy out of her room." Their father continued as he took out the stuff from the bags. "But Lucy won't come out." He looked up and finally noticed that he's alone. "Pete? Ed?"

XXX

Walking toward the stairs, the brothers met up with Susan, who pushed in between them as she headed downstairs and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her.

"Peter, Edmund." Their mother walked down the stairs and met her two sons in the middle. "You two seem to have better luck comforting Lucy. Could you please see what's the matter?"

"Sure mum." Peter nodded.

"Yeah." Edmund grinned. "Don't worry mum, Lucy will be back to her old self before night comes."

"Well take care of Lucy." Peter nodded in agreement.

Their mother smiled. "Thank you boys." She kissed them both on the cheek before continuing down the stairs.

XXX

Lucy was seating Indian style in the middle of her bed as she hugged a big stuffed lion. She had another argument with Susan.

"_Susan!" Lucy bounced into her sister's room. "Look what I found!" She beamed as she held out a big stuffed lion. "Isn't he cute? He looks like Aslan!"_

"_Enough with the fairytales Lucy." Susan said as she was seating at her vanity._

_Lucy frowned. "Fairytales? Susan, you know Aslan's real, along with Narnia."_

"_You need to start growing up." Susan told her as she continued to put makeup on. "That's all it is. Just a fairytale."_

_Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No it's not!" She yelled. "You know it's not! How can you just sit there and tell us none of it is true?" She demanded._

"_Because none of it is true!" Susan yelled back as she turned around in her seat to look at her sister. "Your old enough now to stop believing in those fairytales."_

"_Even after everything we've been through?" Lucy asked. "It was because of Aslan, and Narnia the four of us became closer and started acting like a family!" She cried. "Don't you remember anything about the adventures we've had in Narnia? And Caspian! Don't you want to remember him?"_

"_Stop it!" Susan yelled as she grabbed her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Stop it Lucy!"_

"_Doesn't Caspian mean anything to you?" Lucy continued. "And the title Aslan gave you?"_

"_STOP IT!" Susan screamed. "I AM NOT LISTENING TO THIS! Grow up now Lucy!"_

"_I WILL NOT!" Lucy screamed back. "Like it or not, Narnia is real! Aslan's real!" She started crying. "CASPIAN IS REAL!"_

"_NO!" Susan screamed back. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANY OF THIS!"_

_Just then their mother charged into the room. "What is going on in here?" She demanded firmly._

"_Nothing mother." Susan said calmly. "Lucy just doesn't know when to grow up."_

"Lucy?"

Lucy was pulled out of her flashback when a soft knock came to her door and Peter's voice.

"Lu? It's just me, and Ed."

Lucy climbed off her bed and walked to the door and unlocked it, then walked back to her bed. As she climbed back onto her bed the door opened to show Peter walking in, then Edmund who closed the door behind him.

The brothers walked up to sit on both sides of their sister. "Luc, what happened?" Peter asked gently.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just climbed into Peter's lap and hugged his waist tightly, with fists full of shirt.

"I think we're loosing her." The youngest finally answered. "All she cares about now is growing up."

Peter hugged his sister just as tightly.

"I think we've lost her sometime ago." Edmund picked up the big stuffed lion.

As Peter sighed, he felt Lucy nod against him, then a thought hit him and a smile appeared on his face. "Tell me about Narnia." He smiled at Edmund. "What was your adventure like?" They have only been back for a few weeks, and haven't talked about it yet.

For the first time in hours, Lucy finally smiled, causing Edmund to smile.

"Oh Peter!" Lucy continued to smile as she pulled away from him. "It was fantastic!"

And for the next hour Lucy, and Edmund told their adventure to their older brother, who was listening to every detail and interest.

XXX

**Chapter 1 complete! Please be kind and review. I couldn't think of a good story title for this, but I think it will work.**


	2. Let The Journey Begin Part 2

Caspian ducked from a swing of a sword, then blocked it with his own sword before he kicked the man to the ground. He looked around himself to see his men who were aboard the Dawn Treader are now fighting just as hard as he is.

"Your Majesty, look out!"

Caspian turned around sharply at Drinian's warning, but too late cause the creature that attacked him, knocked him down and he lost his sword in the process. Caspian then kicked the creature in the stomach then jump to his feet and scrambled for his sword.

XXX

In Caspian's chambers, Lilliandil was seating on the edge of the bed, worried and a little terrified. Caspian had told her to stay in here to stay safe until he or someone would come and get her.

"Lilliandil."

The star jumped startled and turned to see Aslan.

"Aslan." Lilliandil got off the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Please rise child." Aslan told her, once she stood he continued. "Caspian will be coming any minute to come for Susan's horn, and when he blows it you will disappear."

Lilliandil stared. "Disappear? Where too?"

Aslan chuckled. "You will appear in the land of the Kings and Queens of Old. And you will bring them back."

"But … I thought they couldn't come back to Narnia." Lilliandil was confused.

Aslan gestured his head to the table. "That key."

Lilliandil walked over to the table and saw a gold chain with a gold key lying on the table. "This will help me bring them back?" She asked as she picked up the key and looked at it.

"As long as you keep the key around your neck, it will help guide you."

Lilliandil put the necklace around her neck. "But Aslan, I."- She jumped startled again when the door suddenly swung open and Caspian ran in. She looked around and saw that Aslan was gone.

"I hope this still holds magic." Caspian snatched Susan's horn off its cradle and blew into it. And Lilliandil disappeared.

XXX

In England. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were seating in front of the fire in the Professor's mansion, they've been going their every summer. "I hate it when it rains." Lucy was standing by the window and watching as it poured outside.

"Last time it rained, it lasted for a whole week." Edmund agreed.

Peter was nodding. "Lost power for that whole week too. Remember?"

"Do I. Try finding the bathroom in complete darkness." Edmund huffed as he sat on the couch, curled up under a blanket.

Just then the three felt magic, and a blue aura light appeared in the middle of the room, getting the three's attention to see Lilliandil.

Lucy, and Edmund smiled. "Lilliandil!" Lucy turned her back on the window to fully face her.

"A pleasure to see you again." Edmund smiled.

"Your Majesties." Lilliandil curtsied to them.

Lucy put her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Lilliandil, this is our older brother. Peter."

Lilliandil smiled at him. "High King Peter." She curtsied.

"Call me Peter." Peter smiled.

"Yes!" Lucy smiled. "Lilliandil please call us by our names. No formality."

Edmund then frowned. "Is something wrong in Narnia?" He asked in concern.

Lilliandil looked concerned. "I'm afraid there is." She nodded.

"What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"We were attacked." Lilliandil answered. "And ambushed when we were returning to Narnia."

"Is Caspian alright?" Edmund asked.

Lilliandil nodded. "Yes. He's fine … we must go."

The three Pevensie siblings looked at each other with hope, then looked back at Lilliandil. "Back to Narnia?" Peter asked.

Lilliandil smiled with a nod. "Yes. I will take you to Coriakin. Once he explains what truly happened and why Narnia is now in grave danger, you will have the power to stop it."

"You'll take us?" Edmund asked raising his eyebrows.

Lilliandil nodded. "Yes. Aslan himself asked me to come for you. That is why I am here."

"Then how do we get there?" Lucy asked.

Lilliandil held out her hand. "Magic of course." She smiled.

Lucy beamed, and in an exciting blur she was holding both her brother's hands. "Go on Ed." She encouraged. "Take Lilliandil's hand."

Edmund reached his hand out nervously and took Lilliandil's hand.

"Don't worry Edmund." Lilliandil smiled at him. "You're safe with me." And with her free hand, she reached for the key that was around her neck and gently touched it, and the four disappeared.

XXX

Back in Narnia. Caspian hurried down the ramp from the ship to the land.

"Caspian."

Caspian stopped and turned to see Aslan.

"Aslan." Caspian knelt down in front of the Great Lion.

Aslan sat on his back legs. "Rise, my son." He watched as the Talmar King did. "What troubles you Caspian?"

"It is Lilliandil." Caspian answered. "She's not on the ship. I told her to stay on the ship to be safe until someone comes for her." He explained. "And now she's gone."

"Do not worry." Aslan told him. "She is safe. She's with the Kings and Queen of Old."

Caspian smiled. "Susan's horn worked?" He asked. "They're back in Narnia?"

Aslan paused. "Only three are back in Narnia."

The smile on Caspian's face fell. "Only three?"

"Yes." Aslan nodded. "I'm afraid Susan has not returned with her sister, and brothers."

"But … but … why?"

"Susan no longer believes in Narnia, its magic, me … or you." Aslan explained.

Caspian stared at the Great Lion like when he first met Reepicheep, and the other Narnians. "No." He shook his head. "She can't … why?"

"I am sorry Caspian." Aslan apologized. "But it's the truth."

Caspian lost feeling in his knees and fell to the grassy ground. "I won't accept that." He told the lion. "She is the high queen of Narnia. She has to believe, to believe what she used to share with her siblings. She has to help save Narnia." He stood up. "How do we bring her back to Narnia?"

"The lamppost." Aslan stood up on all four paws. "Follow the path and it will bring you to her. But be warned. Her world is much more different then this world."

Caspian shook his head. "I don't care what it takes. And I understand the consequences that follow."

"If there's anyone to bring her back to reunite with Narnia, and her siblings, then its you." Aslan nodded.

"How do I get to the lamppost?" Caspian asked. "I'm far away from it."

Aslan turned to the forest that was nearby and roared, a path appeared as trees parted to create it. "You must hurry Caspian." Aslan told him. "It will take awhile for Peter, Edmund, and Lucy to return to Narnia."

Caspian took off the sword that was on his belt. "Peter will need this back." He set it down on the ground. "It belongs to him." He started off down the path, but stopped and turned back around to face Aslan. "Aslan? I never meant to hurt Lilliandil, but … my queen is Susan."

Aslan nodded. "You do not need to worry Son Of Adam. The star will be alright."

Caspian nodded before turning back around and started walking down the path, the trees retuning to their original places once he walked past them.

XXX

**Hope you still like!**


	3. A Whole New World

Caspian stumbled out of the wardrobe, and fell to the floor. Picking himself up he saw he wasn't alone.

Professor Digory Kirke was watching. "So, you must be Caspian." He said kindly.

Caspian nods, clearly confused. "I am."

"I've been expecting you." The Professor told him. "Aslan had came to me and asked for my help."

Caspian stared at the elder. "You know Aslan?"

The Professor nodded. "I do."

"How?" Caspian asked. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Please forgive me Your Majesty." The Professor frowned. "I am Professor Digory Kirke, and this is my mansion. I'm a friend to Narnia, Aslan, and the Pevensie siblings."

"You'll help me?" Caspian asked, he was still clearly confused.

"Of course I will." Digory nodded. "Did you really think you could help Susan all alone?"

Caspian seemed to think about that. "I hoped not."

"Then come with me." Digory gestured to the door with his hand. "We have much to do and little time to do it."

Caspian followed the old man out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"You will need a cover story while you are here." Digory told Caspian. "If not, then you are in trouble."

"Cover story?" Caspian asked. "I never thought about one."

The Professor stopped walking, and Caspian stopped next to him, and the elder looked at the king. "Did you not come here with a plan?"

"I just want Susan back." Caspian told him. "I want her to believe in Narnia again." He paused. "I honestly did not think of a plan while I am here, in this world."

Before the Professor could respond, Mrs. Macready walked over to them. "Professor." She said. "I cannot find the Pevensie children. All incept for Susan, who refuses to come out of her room." She then saw Caspian. "Hello."

"It's alright Mrs. Macready." Digory reassured her. "Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are outside exploring the countryside." He gestured to Caspian. "This is my Great Grandson, Caspian."

Both Caspian, and Macready stared at him. "I've never met him." Macready huffed as she folded her arms and studied Caspian from head to toe.

"He is a very distance relative of mine." Digory explained. "He has just come by to stay for a few. Caspian, this is my housekeeper, Mrs. Macready."

"It is nice to meet you ma'am." Caspian smiled at her.

"I can just tell you'll be just like the Pevensie's." Macready huffed before turning back around and walking off, causing Caspian to frown.

"She scares me." Caspian said.

Digory smiled. "You are not alone on that. Susan, and her siblings use to be scared of her when they first came to stay with me during the war. But that changed when they found Narnia."

"I'm your Great-Grand son?" Caspian asked raising his eyebrows.

Digory looked at him. "I had to tell her something." He pointed out.

"Yes." Caspian nodded. "I do like that cover story. And I thank you for your help."

Just then Susan walked around the corner carrying a few books in her arms, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Caspian. A strange look appeared on her face, but it quickly disappeared, she was so surprised she dropped her books, spun around and quickly fled.

"Susan!" Caspian called as he followed her down the hall, and when she entered her room, she quickly slammed the door in his face, and he ended up with a bruised nose and forehead.

The Professor winced as he walked up to Caspian. "Come along lad, let's go fix you up."

"But I need to talk to Susan." Caspian protested.

"Not right now." Digory shook his head. "Let's get you some ice first while she calms herself down."

XXX

In Narnia, and on an Island. The Blue Star came down and transformed into Lilliandil, Edmund, Lucy, and Peter. "We are here." Lilliandil let go of Edmund's hand and gestured to the mansion that was a few feet from them.

"Where are we?" Peter asked as he took in his surroundings.

"We're on Coriakin's island." Lucy recognized the place as she still stood between her brothers.

"The magician will be waiting to brief you." Lilliandil told them, then gestured to a path. "This way."

"This place is so breath taking." Peter said as Lucy took his hand and pulled him down the path as she followed Edmund, who was following Lilliandil.

Half way down the path, they were attacked as spears flew at them and landed near them. "Not again." Edmund complained as he had his arm out in front of Lilliandil as the four looked around for their attackers.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, who?" Another voice asked.

"We aren't afraid of you." A third voice, the chief said.

"Dufflepuds, come out of hiding." Lilliandil ordered. "You dare attack the High Kings and Queen of Old?"

"Kings?" Several voices asked.

"From the Golden Age?" Another voice asked.

"As your High King, I demand you come out of hiding." Peter demanded.

Slowly the Dufflepuds came out of hiding.

"The little pipsqueaks are back." Edmund stated, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he lowered his arm that was protecting Lilliandil.

"You." The chief Dufflepud looked up at Edmund. "I remember you."

"And the girl." Another Dufflepud pointed at Lucy.

"Yes, don't forget about the girl." Another one of the creatures said as he also pointed at Lucy.

"You." The chief Dufflepud looked up at Edmund again. "You threatened to slay me."

"Only because you kidnapped my sister!" Edmund told him with anger, it was obvious he was still sore about the ordeal.

Lilliandil gently put a hand on Edmund's shoulder to try and calm him down. "Is there a reason why you are keeping us for seeing Coriakin?" She asked the creatures.

"Bad things are happening around Narnia." A Dufflepud that was standing near Peter, said.

"Bad things." Several Dufflepuds repeated.

"Can't trust anyone." The chief said.

Edmund was getting angrier at the creatures. "Now look here you little pipsqueaks, we're friends of Coriakin! Let us through!"

"The Star stays right here." The chief said. "She is not a Queen of Old."

"We trust her." Peter said in his kingly voice. "She's our friend."

"And Aslan himself told me to help them." Lilliandil added. "And Coriakin is waiting for the four of us. Now let us through please."

The Dufflepuds backed away from them. "Don't say we didn't warn you." The chief replied.

"If they didn't already have one foot." Edmund broke off his threat as they watched the Dufflepuds disappear through the trees.

"Don't worry about them Ed." Lucy reassured her brother. "They're harmless."

"We must hurry." Lilliandil said. "It is getting close to sunset."

Peter looked at her. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"


	4. Confusion Of The Hearts

Coriakin smiled as he watched Lilliandil, and the Kings and Queen of Old walk up to his mansion. "Lilliandil." He greeted, then turned to the royals. "Your Majesties." He bowed like he did the first time he met Edmund.

"Hello Coriakin." Edmund smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Coriakin." Lucy nodded with a smile, she then gestured to Peter. "This is our eldest brother, Peter."

Peter reached his hand out for a handshake. "High King Peter, The Magnificent."

Coriakin bowed, then took Peter's offered hand. "Your Majesty, welcome to my island."

"Thank you Coriakin." Peter said politely.

Coriakin gestured inside. "Please, come inside. It is not safe outside once the sun goes down."

"But there's piece throughout Narnia." Lucy frowned as she, and the others walked into the mansion. "Caspian said there is piece for three years."

"I'm afraid darkness is at it's beginning to rule Narnia once again." Coriakin said as he followed them inside and the double doors closed magically behind them.

XXX

Susan was leaning her back against her bedroom door. "This is not happening." She was trying to tell herself. "Fairytales are not real. There has to be a logical explanation." She moved to the middle of her room and started to think. But stopped when there was a knock on her door. Susan walked over to the door and opened it to see Caspian standing in the hall.

"Su!"- Caspian didn't get a chance to saying anything more cause Susan quickly slammed the door again. "Susan!" He knocked on the door again. "Please open up."

"Go away!" Susan's voice was muffled behind the door that was in between them.

Caspian was getting frustrated with her actions. "Queen Susan! Open this door right now, or I'll break it down!"

There was a long pause. "Just try it and I'll have your head!"

"You give me no choice." Caspian backed away from the door, then charged.

As soon as he did the door flew open and Caspian ran past Susan, across her bedroom and rammed right into the far wall where he fell to his back.

"Who do you think you are?" Susan demanded as she stormed over to him. "Huh?" She straddled his waist and sat down on his stomach, preventing him from getting up. "How much money did my siblings pay you? What's your name? And how do you know me? And I am not this queen you speak of!" She shot the questions out quickly that he didn't get a chance to answer them.

Caspian grunted as he successfully lifted his head off the floor. "I know you because of your time in Narnia. You, and your siblings are my closest friends. And you know me, I am Caspian the Tenth. And lastly you are Queen Susan, The Gentle."

Susan glared down at him. "My siblings paid you well. You're a very good actor." She folded her arms. "But I'm not falling for it."

XXX

Edmund was seating on the bed inside the guestroom Coriakin gave him for the night, his siblings were right across the hall from him. What the Magician told them had startled and scared them, and he was feeling sick because of the prophecy.

_At the White Witch's destruction_

_The Golden Age's Kings and Queens shall fall_

_The betrayal makes a choice_

"Edmund."

Edmund jumped startled of his thoughts at the prophecy ran on repeat in his head, and turned around to see Aslan. "Aslan." He knelt for respect.

"Rise, my son." Aslan lowered himself on his hind legs.

"What do I owe this pleasure for?" Edmund asked kindly.

"You have doubts." Aslan replied. "My son, you should not be afraid. You must be strong."

Edmund remained quiet for awhile. "The prophecy says that I have to make a choice." He took a deep breath trying to calm his nervous. "What is that choice?"

"I'm sorry my King." Aslan apologized. "You must figure out the prophecy on your own." He stood back up to all fours. "You will understand when you do."

"I'm scared Aslan." Edmund told the lion. "I'm sorry, but I am."

Aslan smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Fear is apart of our emotions. It's apart of us all."

A thoughtful look crossed Edmund's face. "And that's how we over come it."

"I am most proud of you King Edmund, The Just." Aslan said. "You have conquered your fear over the White Witch. And now she can never darken your dreams again."

"Thank you Aslan." Edmund bowed to him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Edmund looked up to see he was once again alone. "Come in." He walked over to the window and looked out it just as the door opened and Lilliandil walked in.

"We are worried about you." The Star replied as she stood by the half open door. "You looked like you were about to pass out once Coriakin told about the prophecy."

"I'm fine." Edmund sighed as he folded his arms to continue to look out the window.

Lilliandil slowly walked over to him. "Are you?" She asked gently.

Edmund moved away. "I am just too confused right now." He plopped down on his bed, then fell to his back. "I want to be left alone please." He stretched his right arm over his now closed eyes.

Lilliandil nodded. "Very well, I'll go and let Peter know you wish to be left alone." She moved to the door.

Edmund sat up. "Wait!" He stood up and walked over to Lilliandil who stopped at the door. "I'm sorry I was rude."

Lilliandil smiled softly. "It's alright."

Edmund found himself staring at her. "You really _are_ beautiful. you know."

Lilliandil blushed, but smiled all the same. "Thank you."

Edmund did not know who moved first, but the next thing he knew they were sharing a sweet and tender kiss with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Edmund, Peter's wanting to."-

Lilliandil, and Edmund quickly pulled away from each other when Lucy came walking into the room.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped in shock. "I'm sorry." She almost giggled at the look on Edmund's face, almost.

"I need to go anyway." Lilliandil said. "Good night, Your Majesties." She bowed at both of them before quickly leaving the room.

Lucy watched her go, then turned to Edmund. "What was that about?" She then shook her head. "No, never mind."

Edmund finally shook himself out of the fog state he was in. "Was there something you wanted Lucy?"

"Not me, but Peter's wanting you." Lucy grinned. "But before you go see him." She sat down on the bed. "Tell me what's going on between you, and Lilliandil."

"Just a kiss." Edmund stated before walking out of the room to find Peter

XXX

Caspian, and Digory were walking around the mansion outside. "She still believes I am this 'actor' and she still believes this is just a 'fairytale'."

"Perhaps you are trying to hard." Digory replied.

Caspian looked at him. "What can I do to make her believe again?"

"You can't force her to believe in something so she does not want to believe." Digory told him.

Caspian nodded. "I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know where to start."

XXX

**This chapter was hard. I didn't know what to do for the prophecy, that's why it's only three lines.**

**So I hope you like it!**


	5. Fade To Memories Part 1

Susan was seating on a blanket reading a book, near the river at the back of the mansion. Forest was around her.

"Susan."

Susan looked up from her book. "Who's there?" She called, no one answered so she shrugged and went back to her book.

"Susan."

Susan looked up from her book again. "Who's there?" She repeated herself as she stood up and looked around.

Nobody.

Suddenly there was splashing. But it was not the playful banter splashing, but frantic splashing.

"Susan!" This time it was Lucy's voice. And it came from down river where the current was a little move heavily.

"Lucy!" Susan raced down the river and saw splashing, but not her sister. "Peter!" She cried franticly as she spun around in a circle. "Edmund!"

No answer.

Susan turned back to the river. "Hang on Lucy!" She dived into the river. And that was a mistake.

The heavy currents splashed into Susan, sending her underwater, when she surfaced she was taken further down the river. She then saw a lion calmly walking out of the forest. And she didn't know why, but she knew him, she _knew_ that lion. "Aslan!" She tried to swim toward the shore but couldn't. And before she lost consensus she heard a splash, then felt an arm circle her waist and she was pulled toward the shore. Susan shakily crawled on her hands and knees onto the grass and laid down. She lifted her head to see her savior. It was Caspian.

"Caspian?" She then fainted.

XXX

Susan awoke to find it was dark and gray, everywhere she turned was dark and gray. The sky, the clouds, the mountains, even the snow.

"Where am I?" Susan asked herself as she looked around, then she noticed that she, she herself was gray. "What's going on?"

"Susan."

There was that voice again, and she looked everywhere for someone. But she was alone.

"Susan, you have forgotten me."

That voice, she knew that voice. "Aslan?" She looked around frantic for him, but couldn't see him. "Aslan, where are you?"

"Susan. You have forgotten me." His voice was sad.

"No." Susan shook her head. "How."- She quickly trailed off, she was telling a lie. If her siblings were nearby they'd be furious with her right now. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Susan then watched as her younger self, and siblings entered Narnia for the first time.

"_This is impossible!" Younger Susan breathed as she, and younger Peter looked around._

_Younger Peter turned to a very young Lucy. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" He asked gently._

"_No." The younger version of Lucy said, she then threw a snowball in his face as she smiled. "But that might!"_

_A snowball fight begins between Peter, Lucy, and Susan. Then Susan hits a younger version of Edmund in the arm._

"_Ow!" He rubs his arm as his siblings look at him. "Stop it."_

"_You little liar." Peter walks over to him._

"_You didn't believe her either!" Edmund reminded him in a retort._

"_Apologize to Lucy." Peter demanded._

_Edmund just stared at the young girl._

"_Say you're sorry!" Peter took a step toward Edmund._

"_Alright!" Edmund exclaims as he looks up at Peter. "I'm sorry."_

"_That's alright, some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy smugly used Edmund's words right back at him._

"_Ha, ha. Very funny." Edmund told her._

"_Maybe we should go back." Susan said._

"_Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested._

"_I think Lucy should decide." Peter smiled as he turned to look at her, and Lucy beamed with a bright smile._

"_I all want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!"_

"_Well Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter said._

The memory scene faded away, and Susan just stood there.

"What _is_ this?" Susan demanded frustrated. "Aslan, what's happening?"

"You have forgotten who you are." Aslan told her, but did not come out to show himself. "Narnia is in danger Susan … your siblings are in danger as well."

"How can I go back?" Susan asked desperately. "I'm not the same girl I once was."

"She is still there." Aslan told her. "Inside you Susan. Berried, deep inside you."

The scenery changed again to show the young siblings inside the Beavers' home.

"_Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter was asking._

"_Well … there's hope." Mrs. Beaver said._

"_Yeah, there's a load full of hope." Mr. Beaver leaned on the table. "Aslan is on the move."_

_The siblings just looked at him. Edmund came up to the table. "Who's Aslan?"_

_Mr. Beaver starts laughing. "Aslan … you silly little blighter!" He then sees that the four children are serious and stops. "You don't know, do you?"_

"_Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter said sarcastically._

"_He's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia. And he's waiting for you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed._

"_He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked._

"_You got to be joking!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed again. "Look." He sighed. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest … the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"_

"_You're blaming us?" Susan demanded with shock._

"_No." Mrs. Beaver quickly reassured. "Not blaming you dear, thanking you."_

"_There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver began. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne, the evil is over and done."_

"_You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said smartly._

"_I know." Mr. Beaver said. "But you're missing the point!"_

"_It's long been told that two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said._

"_And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked._

"_Well you'd better be!" Mrs. Beaver said. "Aslan's already fitted out your army!"_

_Peter, and Susan looked at each other. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan told Peter._

_Peter looked back at the beavers. "I think you've made a mistake: We're not heroes."_

"_We're from Finchley!" Susan added._

"_But what about Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy protested._

"_Sorry Lucy." Susan told her. "It's out of our hands." She__ quickly stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality."_

"_I think it's time we were going." Peter said as he too stood up. "Ed?" He looks to where Edmund had been seating, but he's not there. "I'm going to kill him."_

"_You may not have to" Mr. Beaver said gravely, and Peter turned to look at him. "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"_

Susan grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly as the memory scenery faded, and she fell to her knees as she felt very dizzy. The memories were slowly coming back to her.

_Young Susan, Lucy, and Peter are looking at Father Christmas. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said._

"_There hasn't been for a hundred years." Father Christmas said. "But now the Witch's power is crumbling." He picks up his big bag and sets in on the ground._

"_Presents!" Lucy smiled._

_Father Christmas opens his big bag. "Lucy, these are for you." He kneels down to her height when she walks up to him. "These are for you." He hands her a bottle and a small dagger. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends is wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use this, yet."_

_Lucy gently took the items. "Thank you sir. I think I could be brave enough."_

_Father Christmas smiled. "I'm sure you could Lucy. Battles are ugly affairs." He stands back up and reaches into his bag again. "Susan."_

_Susan walks up to him when Lucy walks back to Peter._

"_Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." Father Christmas hands Susan a bow and arrows._

"_What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs?'" She asked as she received the two items, and Father Christmas laughed._

_"You don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard. This." He then held up a horn for her. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."_

"_Thanks." Susan walked back to Lucy._

"_And Peter." Father Christmas reached into his bag again and pulled out a sword and shield as Peter walked up to him. "The time to use them may be soon at hand."_

_Peter pulled out his new sword from its sheath to admire it. "Thank you sir."_

_Father Christmas put his bag back in his sleigh, then turned to the three siblings as he put his hands on his hips. "Now these are not toys. They're tools. Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan." He gets back in his sleigh and rides off._

"_By!" The siblings called after him. "Merry Christmas!"_

"_I told you he was real." Lucy said smugly to Susan._

"Please stop." Susan begged as she held her head. "Please." But her memories started surfacing, her memories of Narnia.

_Peter, Susan, and Lucy are standing in front of Oreius, and Peter pulls out his sword. "We've come to see Aslan." Peter told the Centaur._

_The tent starts to blow in the breeze and everyone kneels. Aslan then comes out of the tent, and the children kneel._

Susan closes her eyes even more tighter as she gripped her head, feeling the old Susan slowly returning.

_Aslan stands behind the now cracked Stone Table, looking alive and well._

"_Aslan!" Both Lucy, and Susan race to him and hug him as he laughs._

"_But we saw the knife." Susan said._

"_If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently." Aslan told the girls. "For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind."_

"_We sent the word that you were dead." Susan told him. "Peter, and Edmund would have gone to war."_

_Lucy draws out her knife. "We have to help them."_

_Aslan gently puts a paw on Lucy's hand and gently lowers it. "We will dear one. Now climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there." He lowers himself to the ground to allow the girls to climb on. "And you might want to cover your ears." He warns before letting out a giant roar._

Susan is seating on her knees as the flood of Narnia's memories come flooding into her.

"_Peter!" Lucy cried as she, and Susan rush up to him, and Lucy grabs Peter around the waist and Peter hugs her in return as Susan looks around._

"_Where's Edmund?"_

_The three siblings race off to find Edmund, who's coughing and gasping._

"_Edmund!" Susan shoots and arrow at the dwarf who was getting ready to finish off Edmund, the three siblings quickly circle their fallen brother and Susan takes off his helmet as Lucy opens her cordial. A drop falls into Edmund's mouth, and for a horrible minute Edmund stops moving momentarily before he gasps and opens his eyes._

_Peter pulls him up so he's seating. "When are you going to do as your told?" He asks brokenly, but Edmund just smiles, and Peter pulls him into a tight hug, their sisters quickly follow._

"I don't want to forget." Susan cried as tears slid down her cheeks from her closed eyes. "Aslan please help me."

_Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy are standing in front of their own thrones as Mr. Tumnus places a crown on each of their heads and Aslan is giving their titles._

"_To the glistening Eastern sear, I give you Queen Lucy The Valiant. To the great Western woods King Edmund The Just. To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan The Gentle. And to the clear Northern skies, King Peter The Magnificent." Aslan turns to face the siblings. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."_

"_Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And love live Queen Lucy!" Everyone chanted, then cheered._

"Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia." Susan said brokenly through her cries. "Oh Aslan. Let me be that queen again. I want to be that queen again."

_Edmund placed his bags next to the bench his siblings were seating on, then sat down next to Peter. "Your welcome."_

_Peter scuffed. "I had it sorted." He stood up and walked over to the tracks._

"_What was it this time?" Susan asked with a sigh._

"_He bumped me." Peter answered as he turned back to face his siblings._

"_So you hit him?" Lucy asked._

"_No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize." Peter replied. "That's when I hit him."_

"_Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan scuffed folding her arms._

"_I shouldn't have to!" Peter retorted. "I mean don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?"_

"_We are kids." Edmund reminded._

"_Well I wasn't always." Peter sneered, and his siblings looked at each other. "It's been a year." He walked back to the bench to sit between Lucy, and Edmund. "How long does he expect us to wait?"_

"_I think its time to accept that we live here!" Susan told him. "There's no use pretending any differently." She looks away. "Oh no." She turns back to her siblings. "Pretend your talking to me."_

"_We are talking to you." Edmund told her._

"_OW!" Lucy cried as she jumped up causing her siblings to look at her._

"_Quiet Lu." Susan said._

"_Something pinched me." Lucy pointed at the bench._

_It was Peter's turn to jump off the bench and yelled at Edmund. "Hey, stop pulling!"_

"_I'm not touching you." Edmund said._

"_Look would you all just." Susan trailed off. "Wait what is that?" She asked as she, and Edmund got off the bench at the same time._

"_Feels like magic!" Lucy smiled._

"_Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered as she grabbed Peter, and Lucy's hands._

"_I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund told Peter over the loud wind through the station._

"_Just." Peter snatched Edmund's hand._

Susan screamed before she let out a sob. Then with all the memories coming back to her she finally fainted.

XXX

**This chapter was fun. But it also took all day! Took 6 pages!**


	6. Fade To Memories Part 2

Lilliandil just came out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she walked over to her bed where her nightgown was.

"Hey, Lilliandil!" Edmund called from the hall, then walked in pushing the door that was half closed, all the way open just as Lilliandil took off her towel to put her nightgown on. "Whoa!" He jumped back startled when he saw her without clothes.

"Agh!" Lilliandil screamed dropping her towel to the floor, then quickly grabbed her nightgown to cover herself. "What happened to knocking?"

"I am so sorry!" Edmund exclaimed turning red in the face with complete embarrassment as his feet were rooted in place, he quickly turned his head to look anywhere but Lilliandil.

"My fault." Lilliandil quickly put her nightgown on. "I should've closed my door all the way." She smiled at Edmund, who was obviously still completely embarrassed.

"No, no! My fault!" Edmund quickly said. "I have two sisters. So knocking is literally drilled in. And Peter, him too! It's practically a law in my house!"

"Lilliandil!" Lucy called as she walked into the room, carrying a pile of clothes in her arms. "Look what Coriakin gave us girls?" She walked into the room. "He said we could have as many as we like." She then saw Edmund. "Ed?" She gently dropped the dresses on a chair that was nearby. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing!" Edmund said, a little too quickly, then motioned with his hands. "I need to go." He turned and in his haste to quickly leave the room, bumped into the bed, stumbled to regain his balance, then tripped over the rug, regained his balance, then bumped into the doorframe and stumbled out into the hall.

While watching Edmund trying to leave, Lilliandil giggled as Lucy just frowned.

XXX

Out in the hall Peter was walking down with his sword now strapped to his waist as he met up with Edmund.

"Hey Ed, have."-

"No I don't!" Edmund quickly interrupted. "Gotta go!" He then fled into his room and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a very confused Peter alone in the hall.

XXX

Lucy turned her attention to Lilliandil. "What was that about?"

Still smiling, Lilliandil shrugged. "I don't know." She said innocently.

XXX

Susan slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Caspian?" She saw him seating next to her, then she looked around and saw that the scenery was back to normal.

"You don't remember me." Caspian said sadly as he sat across from her on the blanket.

Susan chewed on her lower lip. "I'm slowly starting to remember." She said softly.

"Susan." Caspian began. "My queen. What can I do to help you remember Narnia?"

Susan shrugged with a somber expression. "I don't know."

Caspian then saw something glittering from a bush, he got up and walked over to it. Pushing the branches back a little he saw it was a crown. Having a feeling it belonged to Susan, he picked it up, and turned around to see Susan was giving him a curious look.

"That's mine." Susan got up from the blanket and walked over to him, as soon as she took it, she felt memories hit her and she stumbled.

"Susan!" Caspian caught her.

XXX

"_I wonder who lived here." Lucy said as she, and her siblings roamed some ruins._

_Susan picks up a small gold statue after hitting it. "I think we did."_

_Edmund, and Peter walk up to them. "Hey, that's mine." Edmund said. "From my chess set."_

"_Which chess set?" Peter asked._

_Edmund takes the statue from Susan. "__Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"_

XXX

"_High King Peter?" Caspian asked after looking at Peter's sword more closely._

"_I believe you called?" Peter asked in his thick accent and kingly voice._

"_Well yes." Caspian said. "But I thought you'd be older."_

"_Well, if you'd like. We can come back in a few years." Peter replied._

"_No!" Caspian looked at Lucy, Susan, and Edmund. But Caspian's gaze fell on Susan. "It's alright, your not exactly what I expected."_

XXX

_"What happened?" Lucy asked Peter._

_"Ask him." Peter jerked his head a little to Caspian._

_"Peter." Susan warned._

_"Me?" Caspian asked. "You could have called it off, there was still time."_

_"No there wasn't thanks to you." Peter retorted somberly. "If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now."_

_"And if you just had stayed here as I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian exclaimed._

_"You called us! Remember?" Peter demanded._

_"My first mistake." Caspian said coldly._

_"No." Peter turns to walk into Aslan's How. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He turns his back on Caspian._

_"Hey!" Caspian was lived._

_Peter turns back around._

_"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian continued to be cold._

_Peter pointed his finger at Caspian. "You invaded Narnia. "You have no more right leading then Miraz does." Caspian pushes past him. "You him, and your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"_

_With an angry yell Caspian draws his sword and turns to Peter, who pulls out his own sword and points it at the Prince, ready to attack each other._

XXX

_Caspian holds out Susan's horn to her as Susan, and Lucy sit on top of his horse. "Maybe it's time you had this back."_

_Susan doesn't reach for it. "Why don't you hold on to it." She gives him a small smile. "You might need to call me again."_

_Caspian watches as the girls ride off, he can hear Lucy._

"'_You might need to call me again'?"_

"_Oh, shut up."_

XXX

_The Pevensie siblings are preparing to leave Narnia._

"_I wish we could have more time together." Caspian said._

"_We never would have worked out anyway." Susan said._

"_Why not?" Caspian asked._

"_Because I'm 1300 years older then you." Susan answered._

_Susan turns to leave, but turns back around and kisses Caspian goodbye._

"_I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy told her brothers as she, Peter, and Edmund watch the sweet moment._

"_I'm older, and I don't think I want to understand." Edmund said._

XXX

_Lucy holds up one of her old dresses from her trunk. "I was so tall."_

_Susan smiles. "Well, you were older then."_

"_As too hundreds of years later." Edmund said after he put a helmet from his trunk on his head. "When you're younger."_

_Peter walks over to his trunk and opens it, he reaches in and pulls out his sword. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."_

"_When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy's eyes glittered with tears. "Everyone we knew – Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers. They're all gone."_

"_I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said._

XXX

_The four siblings, along with Trumpkin are standing near a ledge._

"_The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid._

_XXX_

_Edmund is searching his bag. "Do you think there's anyway we can go back?"_

_His siblings give him confused looks._

"_I left my new torch in Narnia." Edmund tells them, and his siblings laugh._

XXX

_The siblings are standing on the beach, after rescuing Trumpkin._

"_Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked._

"_They're Telmarines." Trumpkin answers like it was obvious. "That's what they do."_

"_Talmarines?" Edmund asked. "In Narnia?"_

"_Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asks._

"_It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan hands Peter his sword, and realization hits Trumpkin._

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"_

XXX

_After Edmund beats Trumpkin in a sword fight._

"_Beards and bedsteads!" Trumpkin said with shock. "Maybe that horn worked after all."_

"_What horn?" Susan asked._

XXX

_The siblings are searching the ruins of Cair Paravel. Edmund kneels by a large boulder. "Catapults."_

"_What?" Peter asked as he, Lucy, and Susan walk up from behind him._

"_This didn't just happen." Edmund turns to his siblings. "Cair Paravel was attacked."_

XXX

_After Lucy is nearly attacked by a bear, and is in Peter's protective arms._

"_Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked lowering her bow._

"_I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin answered._

"_Thanks." Lucy said to Trumpkin._

"_He was wild." Edmund said as he looked at Peter._

"_I don't think he could talk at all." Peter added as he looked back at his brother._

"_You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin replied. _"_You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember."_

XXX

"_I don't remember this way." Susan said as they tried to reconnect with their boundaries._

"_That's the trouble with girls." Peter said. "Can't keep a map in your heads."_

"_That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said._

XXX

_Susan, Peter, Caspian, and Edmund kneel in front of Aslan._

"_Rise: Kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan told them. But only the three siblings stand up. "All of you."_

"_I do not think I am ready." Caspian confessed._

"_It is for that very reason, that I know you are." Aslan tells him._

XXX

Susan gasps as she lets go of her crown and stumbles back away from Caspian with wide eyes.

"Susan?" Caspian asks in concern.

"What … what are you doing here in England?" Susan breathes.

"I came for you." Caspian answers. "You're needed in Narnia again. Your siblings are in danger, along with Narnia."

"But how?" Susan asks as she keeps her distance from Caspian. "None of us are aloud to return again."

"Only Aslan can answer that." Caspian told her.

"Take me to him." Susan walks back up to Caspian and gently takes her crown from him. "Take me back to Narnia."

XXX

**I hoped you all liked the beginning of this chapter! I know I did! And I know most of the memories are out of order. I intended to do it that way.**


	7. The First Of The Beasts

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy cried as her brothers where thrown into a wall. The beast they were fighting had come out of nowhere.

Lilliandil moved her arms and sent a blast at the beast, it stumbled backwards.

Lucy looked at Lilliandil. "I didn't know you could do that."

Lilliandil smiled. "Yes." She nodded. "All stars have powers."

"Girls, look out!"

The girls turned a little to late at Peter's warning, and the beast used his club to knock them into a bookshelf.

Edmund, and Peter quickly got to their feet and grabbed their swords. The beast turned to them and swung, but the brothers dodged before slashing at the beast.

The beast howled in pain, but stayed alert.

Lilliandil picked herself up and used her powers on the beast again. The beast got angry and charged at her.

"Lilliandil!" Lucy cried as she picked herself up.

Peter, and Edmund charged at the creature and slashed it with their swords, getting the creature's attention and it charged at them once again.

Lucy snatched up her dagger and charged at the beast, she slashed at the beast's forearm, it howled and swung his massive arm at her, sending her flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

"Lucy!" Peter, and Edmund cried as they watched their baby sister disappear in the wall wreckage, Lilliandil raced to help Lucy. With surging rage the brothers charged at the beast and swung hard with their swords at the beast.

The beast turned his full body toward the brothers, took a step toward them, but stopped and turned to Lilliandil and charged at full speed, and before she could react she went through the window that was behind her.

"Lilliandil!" Edmund yelled as Lilliandil was pushed out the window.

XXX

Susan opened the wardrobe and pushed back the fur coats. "Come on." She climbed inside, and Caspian followed her.

But seconds later, the two stumbled and tumbled out and fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Susan asked, as Caspian was too stunned to say anything. "Caspian?" She looked at him. "Why can't we go through?"

Caspian just looked at her.

"Are you sure you believe in Narnia?" He asked. "Or are you just saying that you believe?"

Susan stared at him. "How can you ask me that? I _believe_."

Caspian picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Then how come I cannot return home?" He asked. "Can you answer me that?"

"Caspian." Susan picked herself up and stared at him. "I."- She trailed off.

"I was foolish." Caspian shook his head. "I was foolish to come here and try to convenes you to believe again." He turned and started walking away. "Now I'm stuck in this strange land."

Susan ran up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Caspian."

"You told me I should move on." He reminded her, never turning to look at her. "And I did." He looked at the floor. "Until Aslan said that you've forgotten Narnia." He pulled his arm away from her. "I would like to be left alone." With that he walked away.

"Caspian!" Susan cried as she watched him leave the room, she ran to the doorway and watched as he continued to walk down the hall. "Caspian!" She ran after him and stopped at the top of the stairs. Tears fell as she watched Caspian walk away without a glance back.

XXX

Edmund, and Peter ran to the broken window and saw Lilliandil was hanging on to the window seal. The boys bent down and reached for her, and she slowly took their hands. Then they slowly pulled her up and back into the mansion.

"Is the creature dead?" Coriakin asked as he now stood in the doorway of the room.

"No." Peter shook his as he inspected the beast that was now lying in the middle of the room, not moving. "Just knocked out."

"Where did he come from?" Lucy asked.

"And what does he want?" Edmund asked.

"You!"

Everyone jumped back away from the beast as it slowly rose from the floor.

"Who do you want?" Peter demanded as he, and Edmund pulled out their swords, and Lucy pulled out her dagger.

"The Kings and Queens Of Old." The beast has a deep and chilling voice.

"_Why_ do you want us?" Peter demanded again.

"To keep you from finding answers." The beast answered.

XXX

Susan was seating on the window seat in her room, staring out at the outside. She did not know what was happening.

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

_And I wonder if I_  
><em>Ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I've lost all control<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

Susan turned from looking out the window to see that her radio was on, getting up she walked over to it and sat in the chair that was next to the radio as she listened.

XXX

Caspian was in the kitchen, seating at the table and holding glass of whisky, the bottle open bottle was in front of him, he didn't care if he got drunk, he couldn't get back to Narnia, couldn't get back home. He was stuck, here in the land of the Kings and Queens Of Old.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

_And I wonder if I_  
><em>Ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

XXX

Susan just sat there, hurt in her eyes as she listened to more of the song.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Whoa, whoa_  
><em>Guess I'd rather hurt<em>  
><em>Than feel nothing at all<em>

Closing her eyes, Susan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Aslan, please give me strength … I do believe. I believe in you. I'm so sorry."

XXX

Quickly walking through the hall, Susan rounded the corner and almost ran into Caspian.

"Caspian!" She gasped.

"Susan." Caspian gently put a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Your hurt." Susan replied, feeling nothing but love as his hand gently stroked her cheek. "And angry."

"I lost you once." Caspian told her. "I do not wish to do it again."

"But our ages." Susan's voice shook.

"I do not care." Caspian pulled her into his arms. "They are just numbers."

Susan closed her eyes tightly as she clung to him for dear life. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I have missed you too, my queen." Caspian clung to her just as tightly.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Oh baby, I need you now_

XXX

**I hope you like it! The song is from Lady Antebellum. And the song is called 'Need You Now.'**


	8. The Meeting Of Relina

Coriakin magically caged the beast that had attacked them. "This should hold him." The beast struggled against his magical binds. "He can't escape."

"Who sent you?" Peter demanded glaring at the beast.

"I have orders to stop you from seeking answers." The beast simply answered.

Peter pulled out his sword and pointed the sharp tip at the beast. "You attacked my family, my friends. _Why_!" He demanded again.

"He was ordered by me!" A female voice had everyone look around.

"Who's there?" Edmund demanded as he moved his free arm in front of Lilliandil to protect her. "Who are you?"

A bright light appeared from the broken window, gaining everyone's attention. A woman in a black sleeveless gown appeared. Her jet-black hair reached the middle of her waist, and her makeup was perfectly in place.

Lilliandil stared, she recognized this woman, but she was completely different to what she use to be. Lilliandil gently placed her hands on Edmund's arm that was protecting her before gently lowering his arm to take a step forward. "Relina?"

Everyone looked at Lilliandil. "Lilliandil, you know this woman?" Peter asked, his angry gaze stared at the woman who had just came into the room.

Lilliandil looked guilty. "I'm afraid I'm do."

Relina smiled at Lilliandil. "Hello Lilly." Her smile faded as she hissed. "Alive."

"It takes more then a fire ball to take me out." Lilliandil narrowed her eyes. "You should know that after all this time."

"Yes." Relina sounded board as she put her weight on her left foot and put her right hand on her hip. "I do seem to forget."

"Who _are_ you?" Peter wanted to know as he held his sword tightly in both hands.

Relina smirked. "I am Relina. Master of the dark magic and ruler over the land of Charn." She pointed at each of the siblings. "You three, and your sister will pay dearly for what you've done to Jadis!"

"We saved Narnia!" Lucy yelled. "And defeated the White Witch! There was piece in Narnia." Peter had to put a hand on her shoulder as she continued with her rage. "Caspian made sure of that!"

Relina laughed. "Aw, yes. The Telmarine." She looked at each of them. "Tell you what I'll do." She started to roam around the room. "I'll make you a little deal."

"We don't make deals with people like you!" Edmund sneered as he continued to stand protectively next to Lilliandil.

"_What_ kind of deal?" Peter demanded as he slowly lowered his arm, but kept a tight grip on the hilt of his sword.

Relina smiled evilly as she turned around in a smooth motion. "You give me the traitor. And a simple snap of my fingers, Narnia will once again be in piece and your Telmarine King will be returned."

In a swift and fast motion, Peter had his sword in both hands and pointing it at Relina. "That will be over my dead body!"

Relina shook her head, as if she was expecting that. "Too bad." She raised her arms and clapped her hands once, and the beast that was in Coriakin's magical cage was now gone. "You will never see your Telmarine, and your sister again!"

Edmund's blood had been boiling, and he charged at the Relina swinging his sword at her. But Relina simply waved her arm at him, and Edmund went flying backwards into a wall.

"Edmund!" Lilliandil, Lucy, Peter, and Coriakin raced to the Just King.

"Such violence." Relina said.

"Edmund." Lilliandil gently and carefully helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

Edmund shook his head to clear the dizziness. "I will be once I can see straight. Can I just lean on you for a minute?"

Lilliandil nodded. "Yeah, of course." She braced herself for his weight as she had to steady him.

"How touching."

Everyone turned their attention back to Relina. "Do we have a deal or not?" She was getting impatient.

"You go to hell!" Edmund thundered, he was seeing three Relina's and he was grateful for Lilliandil and keeping his balance.

"Been there and done that. Now you can say goodbye to your Telmarine, and your pretty sister!" Relina snapped. "Because you will never see them again!"

"Relina! Why are you doing this?" Lilliandil begged. "You are not this evil witch that you've become. What happened to you?"

"I should really thank you." Relina replied with a calm voice. "You're the one who introduced me to it."

"I did no such thing!" Lilliandil retorted.

"I've had enough of you." Relina waved her hand in front of Lilliandil, and the Star disappeared.

"Lilliandil!" Peter yelled as he watched his friend disappear.

"What have you done to her?" Coriakin demanded.

"Oh, don't worry." Relina smiled at him. "You'll be joining her." She waved her hand in front of Coriakin, and he disappeared.

"Coriakin!" Lucy cried.

Peter swung his sword at Relina, but she magically made his sword fly out of his hands, then she magically grabbed Peter by the throat and pulled him as high as the ceiling.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

"You dare try to attack me High King Of Narnia?" Relina demanded as she continued to choke Peter with her magic. "This is just a sample of what I can do."

"Let him go, witch!" Edmund swung his sword at her when she was occupied, his blade hit its target and sliced her arm.

Relina cried out in pain and she grabbed her arm tightly, as she did Peter fell to the floor, but he luckily landed in a big cushy chair. Lucy rushed up to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You don't want to come easily?" Relina hissed. "Then fine!" She took an angry step back. "The traitor of Narnia will be mine! And be warned, this is just a taste of what is to come." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

XXX

Caspian walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"The kitchen is closed for the night."

Caspian jumped startled and spun around to find Mrs. Macready standing in the doorway.

"I was just looking for a snack." Caspian told her.

Macready narrowed her eyes. "If you weren't the Professor's nephew then you'd be out in the cold." She huffed, but she walked into the kitchen and walked over to a cabinet, then opened it. "I guess you have a sweet tooth just like those Pevensie children."

"They are not children anymore." Caspian found himself defending them before thinking.

Macready turned to look at him. "And how would you know them?" She asked. "The only one I've seen you hang around is, Susan."

Caspian swallowed. "I know them from summers." He quickly explained, then feeling confident he added in a calm voice. "And I baby-sit their cousin, Eustace."

Macready studied him with her hawk eye, and seemed to accept it. "Right." She turned to leave. "Do not made a mess in my kitchen, or I'll have you scrubbing the floor and ceiling." With that she walked back out.

"Yes ma'am." Caspian muttered as he walked over to the cabinet, and when he looked in, he was startled, surprised and happy at the same time. Inside the long cabinet was a forest, and he instantly knew what the place was. "Narnia." He breathed with a smile. "My home."

"Caspian?"

Caspian once again jumped startled and spun around to see Susan in the doorway this time, and she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My queen." He gently took her hand. "Look." He motioned with his head to the forest that was inside the cabinet.

A gasp escaped Susan. "Narnia."

Caspian smiled. "Yes. I'm going home." His smiled faded when he looked at her. "Please come with me? Your siblings need you."

"They don't want to see me." Susan shook her head. "We aren't on speaking terms right now."

"You come back with me." Caspian began as he held her hand a little more tighter. "I'm sure they will forget about whatever it is you, and they will have to set aside your differences and learn to work as a team again."

Susan chewed on her lower lip. "Well you help me find them?"

Caspian nodded with a smile. "Of course I will."

Susan nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

And together the two walked into the cabinet. Disappearing inside.


	9. Unexpected Help, & Queen Susan's Return

Caspian led Susan by the hand through the forest. "Where are we going?" Susan asked, when she didn't get an answer, she looked at him. "Caspian?"

Caspian turned his head to look at her. "Do you hear that?"

Susan strained her hearing and listened. "It … it sounds like a battle."

"Right." Caspian nodded. "We must hurry." He continued to lead Susan down a path.

XXX

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were still in Coriakin's library. "I don't feel right doing this." Lucy told her brothers as they looked through Coriakin's books, and other things for answers.

"I don't either." Peter confessed. "But we need to find something in here to help us."

"That is where I come in."

The siblings spun around. As the boys pulled out their swords, Lucy pulled out her dagger.

"Do not be afraid of me my friends."

"Who's there?" Edmund asked looking around.

"In the mirror."

The three turned to see an elderly man in the long mirror.

"Who are you?" Peter asked as he puts his sword away as Edmund, and Lucy followed suit.

"Your Majesties." The old man bowed. "I am Tritin. Grandfather to Relina." He explained gently. "And I've come to help you."

"Help us?" Lucy asked.

The elder nodded. "Yes … please step through the mirror."

"What?" Both brothers asked in union.

Lucy knew what he meant. "Come on guys." She walked over to her brothers and took Peter's hand. "Now, Peter take Edmund's hand." When he took Edmund's hand, the eldest brother looked at his baby sister. "Follow me." Lucy walked to the mirror, pulling her brothers with her. "And here we go." Lucy used her free hand to gently push the glass open like it was a door, and the three siblings walked into the mirror.

XXX

The scenery was white, as far as the eye could see, but it was also filled with white cloud mist.

"Whoa." Edmund breathed taking in his surroundings as he let go of Peter's hand, who let go of Lucy's hand.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"And please say there's a floor under us." Edmund gulped as he looked down to see no floor. In his panic he grabbed Peter's arm to cling.

"You are perfectly safe Your Majesty." Tritin reassured with a smile. "Please allow me to introduce myself properly."

"Let _go_ Ed!" Peter shrugged his brother off him.

"I am the Ambassador of the Stars." Tritin bowed to them again. "And welcome to Star City."

A thought struck Peter. "Wait a minute. You said you're the Grandfather to Relina?"

Tritin nodded. "Yes. She is my Granddaughter."

"But … but she's evil." Edmund said.

"She wasn't always evil." Tritin replied, then gestured to his side. "Please follow me."

XXX

"Drinian!"

Caspian called as he pulled Susan by the hand toward the Captain of the Dawn Treader. Dirnian, and the crew to turn sharply at their King's voice.

"The King!" Rhince called happily once he saw Caspian. "The King's returned!"

That brought a big cheer from the crew.

"King Caspian!" Dirnian smiled once the cheering stopped. "It is great to see you are back."

Caspian nodded as he returned the smile. He looked everyone over, then looked at Susan, then looked at his men again. "Men!" He called, gaining everyone's interest. "Behold. The Queen from the Golden Age! King Edmund, and Queen Lucy's sister. Susan, The Gentle."

Dirnian, and the others all bowed.

Susan couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. But she frowned when she looked at Caspian. "Caspian? Is Cair Paravel finished?"

"Not yet Susan." Caspian shook his head. "It will be in another month."

Susan nodded, then looked around herself. "Narnia." She breathed, she then walked over to the trees and placed a gentle hand on the bark of a tree.

"_Queen Susan_."

A soft breeze brushed against everyone, and the leaves from the trees transformed into people.

"_Queen Susan_." They chanted as they all circled her. "_Queen Susan_." They were sad, Susan could understand. "_You forgotten us_."

"I'm sorry." Susan said, just as sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Tears shined in her eyes.

When he saw the tears slid down Susan's cheeks, Dirnian took a step forward, but Caspian grabbed his arm.

"Let her be." Caspian told him. "She needs this."

"But she's crying." Dirnian pointed out the obvious. "No one has a right to speak to the Majesties that way."

"Trust me Dirnian." Caspian replied. "Susan needs this."

Dirnian nodded.

"_Don't you remember all the good memories you have of Narnia_?" The trees asked Susan.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Susan cried. "But I remember now." Her tears were ruining her makeup. "I'm so sorry."

"_You promised to never forget_." The trees reminded their queen. "_You promised you would hold Narnia forever in your heart_."

When Susan started the heart wrenching sobs, Dirnian wanted to help her, but Caspian had to hold him back.

Just then the Green Mist started to slowly escape Susan.

"The Green Mist." Caspian breathed.

"NO!" Susan suddenly cried, the leaves transformed back to leaves as Susan grabbed her head and fell to her knees. "Peter!" She cried. "Edmund! Lucy!" She began to shake her head. "Don't take them away!" She sobbed.

This time, Caspian raced to Susan, followed by Dirnian, and the crew. They quickly surrounded her. "Susan!" Caspian took Susan into his arms, and Susan began to fight him as she beat his chest with her fists, her eyes still closed.

"Give them back!" She sobbed. "Give my siblings back to me!"

"Susan! They aren't with us!" Caspian reminded as he gently shook her. "They're in a different part of Narnia!"

"Don't take them away!" Susan cried as she continued to beat Caspian's chest.

"Is she alright?" Rhince asked concerned.

"It's the Green Mist." Caspian answered, wincing at every blow from Susan's fists. "It's affecting her."

"But how?" Dirnian asked. "She, along with their brother was not effected because they were not aboard the Dawn Treader."

"I honestly don't know." Caspian shook his head. When he couldn't take the beating of Susan's fists any longer, he pulled Susan into a tight hug. "Susan!" Be begged as she struggled against him. "Please stop. Your siblings are safe! They're safe."

Susan finally stopped struggling. "They are?" She choked, voice thick with tears.

Caspian nodded. "Yes. My queen, they are safe." He gently caressed her cheek. "Please open your eyes."

Susan's tightly closed eyes slowly fluttered, then opened, and she found herself in Caspian's arms, and surrounded by Caspian's crew. "Caspian." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It is alright Susan." Caspian told her gently. "It is alright."

Sighing, Susan cling to Caspian for dear life, knowing he has forgiven her. But her siblings are a different story.

XXX

**Only sixteen reviews? Only one review from the last chapter? I'm sad.**


	10. More Adventure And More Help

Caspian, Susan, and the rest of the crew were now on the newly restored Dawn Treader. "Men!" Caspian called, gaining their attention. "Since we are now on the restored Dawn Treader Queen Susan will have the same authority as me." Caspian looked around at the men. "If anyone has a problem with that step forward."

No one dared to step forward.

Caspian nodded, he looked at Drinian. "Dirinian. Set a course to Narnia."

"Your Majesty?" Dirinian asked with a cock of his head.

"We're going home." Caspian answered, causing the crew to cheer.

"Yes Your Majesty." Dirinian nodded.

"Caspian." Susan protested as she took Caspian's arm. "My family."

Caspian smiled at her. "Don't worry my queen." With his free hand he gently ran his knuckles on Susan's cheek. "I have a feeling we will find them in Narnia."

Susan gave him a weak smile. "Then be prepared for a lot of shouting, yelling, screaming and crying." She warned.

XXX

A big burp erupted from within the dinning hall, Edmund stretched and relaxed before patting his now full stomach.

"Edmund!" Lucy scolded her brother. "Where are your manners?" She turned to her eldest brother. "Peter, do something."

In response, Peter let out an equally big burp, he was just as relaxed as Edmund, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Peter!" She turned to face the Ambassador. "Ambassador, I apologize for my brothers." She said apologetically.

Tritin chuckled. "It is all right my Queen. I'm sure they must have been hungry."

"Well." Lucy leaned back in her chair. "Edmund's always hungry." She smirked.

Edmund gave her a look. "Not always."

Peter straightened himself. "Tritin, thank you for your hospitality. But can you please tell us more about your Granddaughter?"

"Yes." Edmund said. "How do we defeat – OW!" He cried when Peter kicked him in the shin, at the same time Lucy punched him in the arm.

"I'm afraid that King Edmund is correct." Tritin sad sadly.

Peter blinked. "What?"

Tritin stood up from the table and walked over to one of the windows, and looked out it. "In order to defeat the evil that's inside my Granddaughter. You have to defeat her."

"_How_ do we defeat her?" Edmund asked. "She has magic!" He complained. "How can we defeat her without having our own magic?"

"The amulet that Relina has around her neck." Tritin explained as he turned back around to face the three royals. "That is the key to her powers."

"How do we destroy it?" Lucy asked.

"You will have try and get it off her." Tritin answered. "Then you can easily destroy it by smashing it against a sword, or rock." He smiled. "And my Granddaughter will return to her normal form."

"What about Lilliandil, and Coriakin?" Edmund asked. "How do we save _them_?"

"By defeating Relina, you will free Lilliandil, and Coriakin." A voice at the door had everyone turning around to see a man standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Ramandu." Tritin greeted.

"You have no time to waist Your Majesties." Ramandu told the Pevensie siblings. "The longer you stay, the more powerful Relina's evil becomes."

"Then how do we return?" Peter asks.

"These Pegasus will help you along your journey." Ramandu replied as he stepped inside the dinning hall, and three Pegasus walked in.

Lucy gasped, Edmund nearly chocked on the apple he'd started to eat, and Peter just stared.

"Hi'ya boss!" The beautiful white Pegasus with a gold star on his forehead, greeted cheerfully as he walked up to Peter. "Starbolt, Luna, and Artemis reporting for duty!"

The black Pegasus trotted up to Edmund. "I'm Luna!" She bowed to the human. "It's an honor, sir."

The light brown Pegasus with a white stripe from it's forehead to it's nose, walked up to Lucy. "I'm Artemis." He bowed to her. "I'm here to serve Queen Lucy."

"And I'm Starbolt." The Pegasus turned his attention back to Peter. "It is an honor to meet and serve with the High King of Narnia." He bowed.

"You three are going to help us?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Yes." Starbolt nodded. "We don't have a lot of time left if you want to stop Relina."

"Then we're out of here." Peter said firmly.

All three Pegasus lowered themselves to the floor to let their human climb onto their backs.

"Hold on tight and don't let go!" Starbolt told the humans.

"Protect the Majesties at all coast." Ramandu reminded the three Pegasus.

Lucy looked at Tritin. "Will we meet again Ambassador?"

Tritin smiled softly at her. "Yes my Queen."

Ramandu walked over to the big long window and magically opened them. "Good luck Your Majesties." He stepped away from the window.

"Do you know where we're going?" Peter asked Starbolt.

"Of course I do boss!" Starbolt ran toward the open window and jumped out, his wings taking over as he began to fly. Luna, and Artemis followed suit.

XXX

**Just one review from the last chapter? What am I doing wrong?**


	11. Reunited Part 1

At the White Witches Castle, Relina walked around the rooms. "If I want the darkness to continue to darken Narnia then I must have King Edmund!"

The wolf that was following her huffed. "How are you going to get him to come to our side?" He asked with a growl. "He won't come."

Relina turned to face him. "I think it's time we bring back Jadis."

The wolf stared up at her. "You want to bring back Jadis? The White Witch? Narnia's first evil?"

Relina nodded. "Yes." She started walking again, and the wolf followed her. "It shouldn't be that hard to do."

"How do we bring her back?" The wolf asked. "The dead can't help us."

"She can if we summon her." Relina replied. "All we need is Lilliandil."

"What does the Blue Star have to do with brining back the White Witch?" The wolf sneered.

"You forget my friend." Relina said as they walked down a hall. "That Stars can do anything."

"But bringing back the dead?" The wolf asked. "They _help_ the dead by helping them adjust before the souls can crossover to Aslan's Country." He paused. "You have that power too."

"All Stars have the power to bring back the dead." Relina told him as they walked into a room. "And it is deadly."

"Deadly to a Star?" The wolf asked. "How?"

Relina walked over to a cupboard and opened it. "Once a Star says the spell to bring back a dead person then she, or he becomes weak and death slowly takes them." She pulled out five candles and a pack of matches. "And if that doesn't work." Relina showed the wolf her amulet. "I'll just have to use this to bring back Jadis."

XXX

Up in the sky, the three Pegasus continued to fly. Heading for their destination.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked Artemis as she had a firm grip on his main with both hands.

"Sorry Your Majesty." Artemis said. "But it's a surprise."

"Hey boss!" Starbolt exclaimed. "There it is!"

Peter carefully leaned forward. "But that's just a village."

"That's our surprise?" Edmund asked.

"Don't worry Your Highness." Luna told him. "This is where King Caspian is at."

"Caspian?" Peter, Lucy, and Edmund asked in union.

"I was wondering when we were going to met up with him." Edmund said.

"Hang on tight boss." Starbolt told Peter. "We're going in!" He nose-dived toward the village.

"Hey!" Lucy called. "Wait for us!"

"Then let's catch up!" Luna said before following Starbolt, and Artemis was the last to follow.

XXX

Caspian, Susan, Drinian, and the crew were helping a village, who had been attacked, and some huts were still on fire.

"Queen Susan!" Gael cried as she ran up, she tripped and fell to the ground and scraping her knee, catching Susan's attention.

"Gael!" Susan ran up to her. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped the girl up.

"Yes." Gael whimpered. "But look!" She pointed to the sky.

Susan looked up and saw three Pegasus coming down from the sky. Susan gasped. "Caspian!" She cried spinning around to look for him. "Caspian!"

Caspian, and Drinian raced up. "Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Drinian asked.

"Look there." Susan pointed to the sky.

"Enemies?" Caspian asked, stiffening at the thought of another battle.

"No." Gael said with a smile. "It's Queen Lucy!"

Susan gasped as Caspian relaxed.

"Hold your fire!" Drinian called to the crew who had quickly grabbed their weapons and got ready to attack.

Everyone watched as the three Pegasus landed gracefully on the ground.

"See boss." Starbolt turned his head to the side to look at Peter. "What did I tell you?"

"Peter! Lucy! Edmund!" Caspian ran up to them.

The three Pegasus lowered themselves to let the three royals slid off their backs.

"Caspian!" Lucy launched herself at him, and the Telmarine almost lost his balance, but regained it and hugged her in return. When she pulled away Edmund, and Peter were next to greet their friend.

Susan slowly walked up. "Hello." She greeted softly.

The happy looks dropped from Peter, Edmund, and Lucy's faces. "Susan?" Peter asked.

"I think I hear Drinian calling for me." Caspian excused himself and backed away from the four siblings.

Once he was a safe distance from them, the Telmarine sighed.

"Your Majesty?" Gael tugged on Caspian's shirt. "Why are they just staring at Queen Susan?"

Caspian knelt down so he was level with the child. "She hurt them." He explained. "Now she is afraid they will not forgive her."

"I don't understand." Gael said. "They're her family. They should forgive her." She looked at her King.

Caspian smiled at the girl. "It's not that simple."

XXX

**The moment I bet everyone was asking themselves! 'When will Susan met up with her siblings?'**

**Well here it is!**


	12. Alone In A Crowd Of Friends Part 2

Gael climbed onto some boxes that were seating up against a wall that were leaned against a hut, she poked her head to look through the window to see the royal family, who had decided to take their conversation to closed doors.

The child jumped startled when a hand landed on her shoulder, turning her head she looked up to see Caspian standing next to her. "Your Majesty." She looked guilty at him.

"You should not be spying." Caspian told her firmly, but gently as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." Gael apologized. "But I missed Lucy, and King Edmund. I'm afraid I'll wake up and they won't be here."

Caspian nodded. "I know how you feel." He looked through the window, but quickly looked away. "I know the High Kings and Queens more then anyone here." He looked at Gael who was paying him more interest then the window. "They will not approve of being spied on." He paused.

Gael looked sadly at him. "I did't get to say goodbye."

"They are here now." Caspian reassured with a smile. "And they will be here for a time." He held out his hand for her. "Once they all calm down, Lucy will find you."

"What did they do to each other to have them hurt each other like that?" Gael asked as she took Caspian's hand, and he helped her down from the boxes.

"You will understand when you're older." Caspian told her gently as he led her away from the small hut, and Gael couldn't help to look over her shoulder to look back at the hut as they walked away from it.

XXX

"We're listening Susan." Peter was saying as he, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan stood around in the main part of the hut they were in. "Explain yourself."

Susan had a lot of emotions running through her, that it was had for anyone to tell what she was feeling, but right now, hurt was showing through. "I really don't know what to say."

"That's not good enough!" Peter slammed a fist into a wall making a hole, he would've winced from the pain, but he was filled with too much anger to even notice that he was in pain right now.

"What do you want me to say Peter!" Susan demanded. "That I'm sorry?"

"That's not good enough!" Lucy said. "That's nowhere near good enough."

"What do you want from me?" Susan demanded as she stalked up to her baby sister.

"That's enough Susan!" Peter yelled jumping in between his sisters, his front facing Susan. "What we would like from you is an explanation. _How_ did you come into Narnia?"

"Yes." Edmund added. "Magic brings us into Narnia."

"Caspian came to me." Susan answered folding her arms.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't bring Caspian into this."

"It's the truth!" Susan hissed. "He came to me at the Professor's house. Don't believe me, ask Caspian." She said stubbornly.

"We are not bringing Caspian into our argument!" Peter yelled.

"Why won't you believe me?" Susan wanted to know. "Just ask him!"

"Fine!" Peter yelled, folding his arms. "Caspian brought you back, big deal." He huffed.

"You want answers, so I'm giving them to you!" Susan yelled. "Why are you making this difficult for me?"

"Because you made things difficult for us!" Lucy cried. "You've told us countless of times to grow up. Especially Peter."

"Now you expect us to forgive you?" Edmund asked Susan. "Especially now?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Susan narrowed her eyes on him.

"Ever since you came back from America you changed." Edmund told her. "All you want to do is go to parties, fuss about hair, makeup and shoes." He shuttered. "And other girly girl stuff."

"I don't have to listen to this." Susan turned around and made her way to the door of the hut.

"Don't you dare walk away from this conversation Susan Anne!" Peter yelled storming over to Susan and grabbing her arm, halting her in her tracks.

Susan tried to jerk her arm free, but her brother had a firm grip. "Let go of my arm Peter!" She snapped.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this!" Peter snapped back.

Susan finally freed her arm. "We _are_ finished!"

"No! We are _not_!" Peter grabbed Susan and tossed her over his shoulder, he walked back to the middle of the room. "You are going to sit here and we _will_ finish this!" He dumped her on a stack of hay.

"Face it Susan." Edmund said. "You didn't want to be around us when we talked about Narnia."

"And you didn't even want to listen to the adventure Edmund, and I had along with Eustace when we returned to Narnia." Lucy added. "You refused to listen."

"Stop it!" Susan cried jumping up and glaring at her siblings. "Just stop it!"

"You're doing it right now!" Lucy cried. "Why is it so hard for you to open your heart?"

"Growing old is mandatory." Edmund told Susan. "But growing up is optional. And the three of us decided to keep the optional."

"The important thing is that I'm here!" Susan yelled, she started to leave the hut.

Ten minutes after Susan stormed out, Peter stormed out. Leaving Lucy, and Edmund left alone inside the hut, and the two looked at each other.

"Well, that went well." Edmund said dryly.

Lucy nodded. "That didn't go as I expected."

XXX

Caspian, Drinian, and Rhince looked up from the map they were studying to see Susan storming in one direction, then ten minutes later Peter stormed away in a completely different direction.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Caspian excused himself as he walked away from them, then jogged to keep up with Susan.

"Hey Boss!" Starbolt called to Peter. "Wait for me!" He galloped over to Peter.

XXX

Susan made it to the woods just before bursting to heart wrenching sobs, and she fell to her knees.

"Susan." Caspian sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Let it out my queen." He said softly as he gently rocked her, and she did, clinging to him to dear life as she sobbed into him. "Let it all out."

XXX

**The reunion between Susan, and her siblings was fun!**


	13. In Their Darkest Hour Part 1

**Ok. I hope I kept to the characters when I had the Pevensie siblings arguing. I honestly don't know.**

**My brother once told me I'm bad when it comes to arguments, cause I don't know what I'm saying.**

**But I hope I did good. If not I'm sorry.**

XXX

Lilliandil fell to the floor with a grunt.

"You _will_ say the spell to bring the White Witch back!" Relina hissed.

"No." Lilliandil said. "I refuse it."

"My dear friend." Relina said almost calmly. "You have no choice." She turned to a few beasts that were waiting by the door. "My pets." She walked over to them. "Go. Go find the Kings, and Queens."

"NO!" Lilliandil cried as she struggled to stand. "Leave them alone!"

Relina turned to face her. "You are not in any position to be giving orders." She turned back around. "Kill them if you must." She ordered. "But I need King Edmund alive."

The beasts bowed. "Yes Mistress." They left the room.

"Need to." Lillinadil was breathing heavily. "Need to warn them somehow." She reached up and grabbed her necklace. "High King Peter." She never got to finish her warning cause she fell to the floor in a faint, her key necklace disappeared before she hit the floor.

Relina turned sharply and saw Lilliandil on the floor. "Such a waist." She hissed.

"Now what do you plan to do Relina?" Coriakin asked sarcastically. "You gave her too much of a beating." He tried to jerk his arms free of the magic restraints that were keeping him in place.

"Quiet, old man!" Relina growled. "Smog." She turned to the wolf. "Get the poisons ready. I'll have to bring back the White Witch myself." She pulled out her emerald and looked at it.

XXX

Starbolt was lying on the grass, watching Peter who was skipping rocks into a river.

"It truly is an honor to be helping along side the High King of Narnia." Starbolt was saying, trying to start off a conversation. "To be honest, I thought you'd be older."

Peter threw the rock that he had been holding, hard into the water at the last sentence and turned to the Pegasus. "I wish people would stop saying that to me!" He yelled.

Starbolt was taken aback. "I'm sorry boss." He apologized, he then continued with his story. "My family is very proud of me. We are descendents from Narnia's first Pegasus." He explained. "Fledge was his name."

Peter forgot all about his anger, and walked up to Starbolt, he sat down in front of the Pegasus. "Please continue." He was very interested in what the creature had to say.

"My family isn't just proud of me cause I took this mission. They're proud of me cause I get to do this mission with the High King of Narnia." Starbolt continued.

Just then Lilliandil's necklace appeared and dropped in Peter's lap.

"What's that?" Starbolt asked as he watched Peter pick up the necklace.

"It's Lilliandil's necklace." Peter got to his feet as he studied it. "But what."- He didn't get a chance to finish as the necklace glowed and floated out of his hand.

"Cursed!" Starbolt cried jumping to his feet. "Cursed necklace!" He ran and hid behind a bush.

"Starbolt come out of hiding." Peter told him. "The necklace is not cursed."

Starbolt poked his head out from behind the bush. "Are you sure boss?"

"Yes." Peter nodded. "I'm sure."

Starbolt came out of hiding. "I trust you boss."

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

Peter turned to see Lucy on top of Artemus, who was galloping toward them.

"Lucy!" Peter pocketed the necklace just as his sister galloped up. "What's wrong?"

"It's the village my King." Artemus answered. "It's being attacked."

"Edmund got knocked out." Lucy added. "The beasts that are attacking. They're trying to take him!"

"Then lets go." Peter climbed onto Starbolt, and the two Pegasus took off running.

XXX

Inside the village the crew, Caspian, and Susan were fighting off the beasts as best as they could.

Gael was inside a hut, trying her best to keep Edmund safe. She was holding a big stick as she looked outside, she smiled when she saw Lucy, and Peter coming into the battle.

The backside of the house crashed down, getting Gael's attention. She gasped when she saw a beast make his way to Edmund.

"No!" The child ran to the beast and hit him with her stick with all her might. "Leave him alone!"

The beast just pushed her aside, then continued his way to Edmund.

"Get away from him!" Gael jumped onto the beast's back and punched him with her fists. The beast in return reached up and grabbed one of Gael's hands and lifted her up in the air.

"You brat." The beast sneered as he kept a struggling Gael in the air. "I'll just have to bring you with me." He grabbed Edmund with his free hand, and within minutes the three disappeared.

XXX

In the White Witch's castle, Gael fell to the floor inside a cell.

"Should we chain her?" Smog asked.

Relina shook her head. "No. She can't do anything while she's in here."

"What about the Just King?" Smog asked turning to see Edmund, who was still knocked out and lying on the floor.

"He's not worth his keep while he's knocked out." Relina answered. "I'll have to wait until he awakens."

"King Edmund will never help you!" Gael cried as she knelt down next to Edmund. "You won't get away with this!"

Relina smiled coldly at her. "Oh, dear child, don't play with the big girls." She warned. She then turned and walked away. "Come Smog, we have work to do."

Smog hesitated. "We're just going to leave them here?"

Relina paused on the stairs, and she turned around. "Yes. We have no use for them right now." She turned around and stared up the stairs again.

Gael started crying and started shaking Edmund. "Edmund, Edmund wake up." She pleaded brokenly.

Smog watched her as she continued to shake her king as she cried.

"SMOG!" Relina yelled angrily.

Smog winced before turning his head to look at the stairs, he huffed as he walked toward the stairs, and halfway up he turned to look down the stairs as he continued to hear Gael crying and pleading for her king to wake up. Turning back around the wolf made his way all the way upstairs.

"Do not tell me that you are having a change of heart." Relina hissed as she waited for him at the top of the stairs.

Smog growled. "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Good." Relina hissed. "We have work to do." With that she turned around and swiftly walked off.

Smog waited for three minutes before following her.


	14. In Their Darkest Hour Part 2

**Ok, I'm having the actress Emily Osment playing Relina.**

XXX

Gael felt like crying, she was seating in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs, she sniffed as she whipped away her tears with the palm of her hand. A groan had her turning to see Edmund was waking up.

"Edmund!" Gael cried as she ran over to him and dropped to her knees next to him. But when he looked at her, her happy face dropped. "I'm sorry. King Edmund."

Edmund sat up. "No. It's alright, you can call me Edmund." He put a hand on his throbbing head.

Gael smiled. "An honor, my king." Her smile faded. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Edmund rubbed his head as he began to stand.

Gael stood up and looked up at him. "What's a truck?"

Before Edmund could answer the door to the cell opened to reveal Relina, and Smog walking in.

"King Edmund." Relina greeted. "So nice of you to finally wake up."

Gael grabbed and hugged Edmund's right arm as Edmund tried to push her behind him.

"I don't care what happens to me." Edmund began as Gael hugged his arm. "But you let the girl go!"

"Oh, don't worry." Relina waved her hand without a care. "I have no interest in her." She smiled evilly at Edmund. "It's you I really want." She snapped her fingers and guards walked out from behind her and walked up to Edmund, grabbing him, and Gael.

XXX

"Are you happy now Susan?" Peter demanded putting away his sword.

Susan stared at him. "Me?" She demanded as she stalked up to Peter. "Peter William, don't you dare turn this on me!"

"If the shoe fits!" Peter retorted. "Then take it!"

"If you would've listened to me in the first place!"-

"Stop it!" Lucy got in between her two eldest siblings. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"But Lu, if Susan."- Peter started.

Caspian sighed, he had had enough. "That's enough Peter." He came to Susan's aid.

"Stay out of this Caspian." Peter glared at the Telmarine.

"No." Caspian told the High King, around them everyone began to mutter with shock, but the Telmarine King ignored them. "I will not."

Peter continued to glare at him. "She forgot!" He yelled walking around his sisters to stand in front of Caspian. "She forgot about Narnia, she forgot about Aslan, she forgot."-

"I know what she forgot." Caspian interrupted calmly. "Aslan told me. And he took me to your world to help bring Susan back."

"Wait a minute." Lucy blinked. "You went to England?"

Caspian nodded. "Yes. Your Professor friend, is nice. But his housekeeper is a little scary."

"Join the club." Peter muttered, he shook his head. "Caspian. She forgot about this world! Forgot about _you_!"

"I forgave her." Caspian put a hand on Susan's shoulder. "She's here now isn't she?"

Peter huffed folding his arms tightly.

"You don't understand Caspian." Lucy told the Talmarine. "There."-

"You're right." Caspian interrupted. "I will not understand. But you three are family. You are blood." He watched Peter, then Susan, and finally Lucy, before turning back to face Peter. "You are fighting like you are enemies."

No one said anything, so Caspian continued.

"I've forgiven Susan. Why can't you?"

XXX

Inside a different cell, Lilliandil had her back leaning up against a wall with her knees up to her chest as she hugged her legs, her flowing gown covering her legs. "It's no use." She told Coriakin who was trying to open the door of the cell.

"I'm sorry Lilliandil." Coriakin sighed. "I've tried every blasted magical unlock I know."

"Of course you cannot open it." Relina said as she walked up with a beast that was still holding Edmund, and Gael prisoner. "You need the key to unlock it." Two more beasts were standing nearby.

"It's time to bring back Jadis!" Relina exclaimed as she unlocked the cell door and pushed it open. "Grab them." She told the two beasts who were still standing nearby.

"Relina, you die if you say that spell to bring back the White Witch." Lilliandil said as she, and Coriakin were taken out of their cell by the two beasts. "You'll first loose your magic, then you'll become a human, and lastly."-

"Silence!" Relina yelled interrupting, glaring at Lilliandil. "I know what I'm doing." She turned around sharply and stalked off.

XXX

Inside a room, Relina walked up to a stand where a big thick book was resting. "Put them over there." She ordered as she pointed to a corner.

"Hey!" Edmund yelled as he was shoved to the floor, when he fell he felt someone land on top of him, then two more bodies landing on him.

"The spell is nearly complete." Relina breathed as she ran a hand along the spell page. She looked up at her beasts. "My pets. Brace yourselves." She then looked down at the spell and began to read the ancient spell.

As she read the spell, Relina took off her amulet, walked over to a witch's kettle and was about to drop the amulet in the boiling white mist.

But Gael, who had snuck past her the guards, and her, snatched the amulet.

Relina was quickly pulled out of her spell. "How dare you, you brat!" She tried to snatch the amulet back, but Gael took off running.

"Run Gael!" Edmund yelled as he quickly pulled out his sword. "Run!"

"Right." Gael who had the amulet tightly in her hands, took off running down a hallway.

"After that brat!" Relina ordered. "I need that amulet!"

Edmund quickly jumped in front of the hallway's entrance, blocking the only entrance for that hallway. "You're not going anywhere." He held up his sword in a defensive way.

"I suppose it's time to bring out the rest of the darkness." Relina looked down at the spell book, and flipped a few pages, then stopped. "Here we are." She began to say the spell.

As she did, dark storm clouds began coming in and blocking the sun, and making it completely dark outside.

XXX

"What's happening?" Lucy cried over the big storm that was taking place.

"The darkness!" Caspian answered, he too had to shout to get his own voice heard. "It's here!"

"We have to get to the White Witch's castle!" Peter called over the loud wind. "I believe that's where Edmund is!"

"But we can't go anywhere in this storm!" Susan called over to her brother.

Peter glared at her as best as he could cause his hair kept getting in his face.

"We'll take you Boss!" Starbolt called as he, Artemus, and Luna galloped over to them. "That's what we're here for!"

"Please let us help more?" Luna begged.

Peter, and Caspian looked at each other, then Peter turned his attention back to Starbolt.

"You can take us all the way there?" Peter asked as he tried his best to keep standing as he wobbled toward Starbolt.

"As far as you want us to go boss!" Starbolt laid down so Peter could climb onto his back.

"Drinian!" Caspian called as he got on Luna's back with Susan. "Take the crew and try to follow with the Dawn Treader!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" Drinian called with a nod.

"Everyone ready?" Peter called, turning to look over his shoulder. "Alright." He turned back around. "Let's go Starbolt!"

"Hold on tight!" Starbolt called as he started running.

XXX

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter.**


	15. In Their Darkest Hour Part 3

Lucy was falling through the sky, more like tumbling through the air, the cry of her name from the others were on death ears as she couldn't hear nothing expect for the whistle of the wind in her ears.

Artemus suddenly flew down at top speed and caught Lucy.

"Are you ok Queen Lucy?" Artemus asked as he flew back to the others.

Lucy gripped harder to Artemus' main as she leaned more forward. "Yeah." She breathed as the violent storm finally calmed down. "I just need to jump start my heart with jumper cables."

"What are jumper cables?" Artemus asked as Starbolt, and Luna flew on each side of him.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed with a huge sigh of relief. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok." Lucy reassured him. "The air is so cold. I couldn't hold on any more."

"Hey!" Luna called. "We're almost there! Just over that mountain!"

"Great." Peter nodded. "We have a brother, and friends to save."

XXX

Gael was running as fast as she could, the emerald still tight in her hand as she ran. When she rounded a corner she came face to face with Smog.

Screaming with fright, Gael jumped backwards.

"I won't hurt you kid." Smog told the frightened child.

"I'm supposed to believe you?" Gael asked as she continued to back away from the wolf.

"You want to save your race or not?" Smog demanded. "You humans are all alike sometimes."

"It's a trick." Gael told herself. "He's trying to get me to trust him." She let out a scream when a hand landed on her shoulder, looking up she smiled with relief as she saw Edmund.

"Get away from him, Gael." Edmund pulled her closer to him, at the same time backing away from the wolf.

"I can help you." Smog replied. "I can get you out of here."

Edmund narrowed his eyes on the wolf. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for that trick."

"What's your price?" Gael asked as she stayed in Edmund's protective arms.

"I have no price." The wolf shook his head.

"Come on Gael." Edmund took her hand and quickly led her down a different hallway.

"But what if he really does want to help us?" Gael asked as she tried to keep up with his long legs.

"If he does then I'm really the Queen of England her herself." Edmund answered dryly as they rounded a corner.

XXX

"Burn this place to the ground if you must!" Relina ordered her army. "I need King Edmund alive!" She scanned her army. "And bring me the child! I have a special place for her!"

"NO!" Lilliandil cried as Relina's army split up. "Leave them alone!" She struggled against the two beasts that were holding her.

Relina turned around to face her. "And as for _you_ my dear friend." She walked over to the Star. "I have a special place for you too."

Lilliandil saw something over Relina's shoulder, and almost gasped when she saw Peter peeking around a big thickly round column.

"Take her to the tower." Relina ordered the two beasts, who nodded and began to drag Lilliandil away.

"Get your hands off me!" Lilliandil struggled against the two beasts, as they past the column that Peter was hiding behind, she turned her head to see it. She saw Peter put a finger to his lips in silent gesture, and she gave a quick nod.

"Move it!" The beast on Lilliandil's right shoved her out of the room.

XXX

"Dead end!" Gael cried as she, and Edmund came up to the end of a hallway. "What now?" She asked looking up at him.

Edmund ran a hand through his hair as he looked around, he spotted a window. "The window."

Gael turned to look at the window, then turned to look up at her king. "You want us to jump?"

Edmund looked down at her. "I'm open for ideas."

"I don't have any." Gael shook her head.

"There he is!"

The cheerful voice had Edmund, and Gael spinning around to face the window to see Luna, Susan, and Caspian.

"Edmund!" Susan cried happy to see her brother as she sat on Luna's back.

Edmund returned the smile. "Hey big sis!" He took Gael's hand and quickly led her to the window. "Ladies first." He lifted Gael into arms and with Susan, and Caspian's help, Gael now sat in front of Susan.

"Where's Peter?" Edmund asked.

"He snuck inside to see it he could find you." Caspian answered.

"The King!"

Edmund looked down the hallway he was still in, he didn't see the beasts but he could hear them.

"It's the High King!" Another voice called. "After him!"

"Peter." Edmund turned to face Luna. "Luna, get my family out of here!"

"What!" Susan cried. "Edmund, I'm not leaving you!"

Edmund turned his body to face the hallway. "Now Luna!"

"You got it boss." Luna started to fly off.

"Wait!" Susan cried, she turned to the window. "Edmund, I'm sorry!"

Edmund looked at her. "You're apologizing now? You can apologize later! Luna take them away now!"

"But."- Susan didn't get a chance to finish.

"Wait!" Gael cried, she held out the amulet to Edmund. "What about this?"

"Relina's powerless without that." Edmund told her. "Keep it as long as possible."

With that Edmund took off running down the hall, he could hear his sister screaming his name.

XXX

Peter, and Lucy ran down a hallway. "This hallway's going on forever." Lucy said.

"We have to keep going." Peter reminded her. "We have to find Ed, and Lilliandil."

Just as the rounded a corner, the two slammed into someone and the three fell to the floor.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried happily when the three quickly sat up.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into you." Edmund smiled as they stood back up.

"We can celebrate later." Peter said. "Right now we have to stop Relina!"

"One step ahead of you." Edmund said.

Just then beasts came running toward them and quickly surrounded the siblings.

"Well, well, well. I have three out of five royals." Relina said coldly as she walked up to them.

XXX

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed. After you all review please go into my profile and vote for the next Narnia story.**


	16. Edmund's Sacrifice

Peter was kicking at the iron-gate that was holding him, and Lucy.

"Peter, stop." Lucy told him. "You've been working on that ever since Relina took Edmund."

Peter looked at his sister. "What do you suggest we do?" He asked. "We have to stop that prophecy. I will not let Edmund turn against us!" He turned back around and started kicking at the gate again.

A few loud noises caused Peter to stop. "What's going on?"

Just then Drinian, and the crew came into view. "Your Majesties." He held up a key ring and started to go through the keys to find the right key.

"Drinian." Lucy smiled.

Finding the right key, Drinian unlocked the door and pulled it open.

They heard Edmund's cry of pain from somewhere.

"Edmund!" Lucy grabbed Peter's arm and started to shake it. "Peter, we have to hurry!"

"Down there." Peter took off running with Lucy, and the crew following.

XXX

"I still have my powers." Relina smiled as she zapped Edmund, who went flying into a wall and fell limp to the floor. "Which means wherever you hid my amulet, it's still intact."

Edmund slowly got to his feet. "I am never going to betray my family." He promised. "Aslan. Or Narnia!" He pulled out his sword, but Relina's magic yanked it away, and it went flying to the floor.

"You _will_ come to my side." Relina said coldly. "You don't want anything to happen to that pretty blue Star, do you?" She threatened.

"Stay away from her!" Edmund yelled.

Relina seemed to not hear him. "That reminds me." She snapped her fingers and turned around, just as a few beasts walked in. "Is the volcano ready?"

The beasts nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Relina nodded. "Grab Lilliandil, and the old Star." She ordered. "And prepare them for their last journey."

The beasts nodded. "Yes mistress."

"NO!" Edmund bolted toward his sword and snatched it from the floor.

Relina growled as she turned to face him. "Don't mess with me Your Majesty." With her magic she lifted Edmund off the floor, and he went flying to another part of the room. "This never gets old." She laughed, but calmed down. "But we're wasting time." She flicked her wrist. "Let's go King Edmund. It's time to finish things once and for all."

XXX

Lilliandil was seating on the small single bed as she looked up at the sky. "Daddy." She was looking up at the now night sky. "Please, help me."

Just then the door to the tower room was suddenly opened and a few beasts walked in, and Lilliandil quickly got to her feet.

"It's time." One of the beasts said.

"Time?" Lilliandil asked as the beasts walked closer and grabbed her. "Time for what?"

"The betrayal of Narnia has come forth." The other beast answered as they pulled her out of the room.

XXX

Gael ran as fast as she could down a hallway.

"Come back Gael!" Susan called as she, and Caspian ran after her.

Gael continued to run, she rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

A dozen beasts were walking down the hall, they stopped when they heard Gael gasp, and turned to the child.

"Uh oh." Gael squeaked just as Susan, and Caspian ran up behind her.

"Wrong turn." Susan was wide-eyed, she grabbed Gael's shoulder and pulled the child close to her, as Caspian pulled out his sword and quickly got between them and the beasts.

The beasts quickly ran at them and Caspian tensed.

"Susan!" Lucy, and Peter cried as the two, and the crew ran up from the other side of the room.

"Lucy! Peter!" Susan smiled with relief as she still felt frozen.

"Gael!" Rhince ran up to his daughter. "What are you doing here?" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry daddy." Gael whimpered. "I just wanted to help."

Susan knelt down next to the child. "And you are." She smiled at the girl. "My siblings, and I would not have been able to have gotten this far." She stood up to full height before looking at Rhince. "Mr. Rhince you have a very brave little girl."

Rhince smiled. "Thank you Your Highness."

Just then the beasts grabbed the three.

"Hey!" Susan struggled. "Let me go!" She then saw Peter, Lucy, Caspian, and the crew were struggling.

XXX

"Let me go!"

Edmund was forced on his knees by two beasts, they continued to keep a hold of his shoulders.

"Only a matter of time." Relina tossed some positions into the volcano. "Put him in chains." She hissed to the beasts. "I don't want any chances."

"Mistress." A beast walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Edmund!" Lilliandil gasped as she, and Coriakin were brought in.

"Bring the rest in." Relina told the beast who was still standing next to her. "But wait for my signal."

The beast nodded, he then turned to a different hall and nodded.

Edmund struggled as the beasts put him in chains. "Ow! Hey, watch the hands!"

"King Edmund, The Just." Relina opened a book. "All you have do is come to my side."

"Never!" Edmund growled.

"You have no choice Your Highness." Relina snapped her fingers. And within minutes Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Susan, and the crew were brought in struggling.

"Peter!" Edmund exclaimed, he angrily turned to Relina. "Keep them out of this!"

"Come to my side." Relina said calmly. "Your family, along with your friends and Narnia will be spared."

"Don't do it Ed!" Susan cried. "Please don't!"

"Put the rest in chains!" Relina snapped to her beasts. "I don't want surprises!"

Everything went into chaos. Peter, and Caspian quickly broke loose as did Lucy, and Gael.

Edmund could only watch as he stood next to the volcano.

"Edmund."

Edmund looked around. "Aslan?" But the Great Lion was nowhere.

"Edmund. You know what to do." Aslan's voice continued.

Edmund looked around at the choec. Peter, and Caspian broke free, as did Lucy, and Gael.

"I have to protect them." Edmund told himself. "Aslan, please help me through this."

"I will be here for you." Aslan promised.

Edmund took a deep breath, he looked around before turning to the volcano.

"Edmund!" Susan cried as she watched his movements, knowing what he was planning. "No!"

Edmund ignored her, he jumped into the volcano, with the only thought of protecting his family.


	17. The Fall Of A King

Everyone stopped and turned to the volcano. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Caspian were all shocked, while the crew of the Dawn Treader were too stunned.

"Why?" Gael's voice was soft after finally finding her voice.

"To save us." Caspian answered.

Suddenly a ball of fire appeared, then faded to reveal Edmund. A dark expression on his face. Both his sisters took a step back in fright, but Peter, and Caspian pulled out their swords.

"Now Narnia will fall completely!" Relina exclaimed, and her beasts cheered.

"NO!" Lucy yelled angrily. "Narnia will _never_ fall!" She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, in the corner of her eye she saw it Peter. "As long as Aslan lives, Narnia has a fighting chance!"

"Silence!" Relina pointed her wand at Lucy and sent an energy bolt at Lucy. But Peter was quicker as he rose Rhindon and jumped in the way, the blast hit Rhindon just as Peter used his sword as a baseball bat and the bolt was sent back to Relina.

"Yes!" Caspian punched the air with a fist. "Go Peter!" He cheered when the blast connected with Relina, sending her flying backwards.

Lowering his sword, Peter ran to Edmund. "Ed!" He stopped short when Edmund pulled out his own sword and pointed it at his own brother.

"Edmund!" Susan cried. "Don't use that sword against your own brother!"

"He's evil now Susan." Caspian told her. "He won't listen."

Susan was quick to pull out her bow and arrow. "I'll make him listen." She aimed it at Edmund.

"No!" Caspian lowered the bow. "Let Peter handle this."

"But."- Susan was cut off when suddenly two swords were heard, loudly connecting.

Gael saw Relina escaping down a hall, she grabbed Drinian's arm and pulled him down to her level. "The witch is escaping!" She told him.

"Quick!" Drinian told her just as Lilliandil, and Coriakin ran into the room. "After her!" He followed Gael, who ran after Relina.

"Edmund!" Lilliandil gasped when she saw Edmund, and Peter battling each other. She was forced to look away from the scene when Gael ran past her with Drinian following her, she ran after them.

XXX

"Darkness will rule over Narnia forever!" Relina opened a book of magic spells, and began quickly flipping the pages. "All I need now is the amulet from that brat."

"Who are you calling a brat?" Gael yelled jumping out of her hiding spot, but was quickly pulled back by Drinian, and he put a hand over her mouth.

Relina's head snapped up from looking at the spell she was trying to study. "Come out child." She said sweetly. "I won't hurt you." She moved around the stand to look around the room, in all the possible places where a child would hide. "I just want my amulet."

Gael gasped when Relina finally found her.

"There you are, you brat!" Relina reached for the amulet, which was now hanging from Gael's neck.

Lilliandil quickly picked up a crate lid and quickly swung at Relina, knocking her to the floor. "Run Gael!" She ordered.

"I can't." Gael was too scared to move. "I'm too scared."

"Lilliandil!" Relina hissed as she picked herself up. "Fool!" She thrust her arm out, and Lilliandil screamed in pain when a magical rope wrapped around her and squeezed. "You interfered for the last time!"

"Let her go!" Drinian swung his sword at the magical rope, but his sword just went through the rope, like it was nothing.

Relina smirked, she lifted her arm up, bringing Lilliandil all the way to the ceiling. "I should've finished you off when I had the chance!" She swung her arm, and Lilliandil went flying, the magical rope that was binding her disappeared.

"Lilliandil!" Gael cried, snapping out of her freeze before running to her fallen friend.

XXX

Dark Edmund, and Peter were still in their heated swordfight, then in a blinding and swift move Dark Edmund kicked Peter's legs out from under him, and the eldest sibling fell flat on his back, and Dark Edmund pointed the sharp point at Peter's chest.

"I've always been second best compared to you!" Edmund's voice was deeper, thanks to the evil spell over him. "You were first at everything. And I'm sick of it! You, and Susan always got better things then me, and Lucy. While you got to have adventures with Professor Kirke, and Susan traveled to America. The youngest two who don't matter as much was dumped on to our bratty cousin!"

"That's not true Ed." Peter said. "You and Lucy _are_ important."

"I'm not falling for that." Dark Edmund said as he slowly lowered his sword to Peter's chest.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried as she, and Susan were struggling against Caspian's hold on them.

"Don't do it Edmund!" Susan begged.

Peter was looking up at Edmund with fear in his eyes, and he had his hands up in surrender, palms facing the ceiling. "Ed." He breathed. "You don't want to do this." He was surprised that his voice was calm. "I know you can hear me."

Just then Relina hurried back into the room. "Yes!" She cried, once she saw Edmund. "Do it! Finish him off!"

"NO!" Both Lucy, and Susan cried, they had finally stopped struggling against Caspian's hold, and just stood in place.

"Ed." Peter said in his kingly voice. "Eddie." He used the nickname they hadn't used for years, and he saw a flash of fear in his brother's eyes at the mention of the old nickname. "Eddie, please." Peter continued. "You don't want to do this."

"Finish him off!" Relina yelled. "Now! Once the High King is dead, Narnia will fall to the darkness, and you'll rule as the new High King."

"Edmund!" Gael cried as she, and Drinian halted their run from around a corner.

"Now's your chance Gael." Drinian told the little girl. "Break the amulet." He could see Edmund hesitating.

Gael quickly took off the amulet and swung her arm as hard as she could, the amulet flew out of her hand, and smashed into a wall, with a loud glass breaking crash.

"NO!" Relina cried, she pulled out her dagger. "I will not accept defeat!" She flung it at Peter. "I will have victory!" She suddenly fell to the floor with a dead faint, and a dark cloud flew out of her, then she disappeared.

The same time as a dark cloud flew out of the Just King. "Peter?" Edmund whispered as he staggered backwards away from his brother, his sword dropping from his limp hands, he then saw the dagger flying at the High King. "No!" He flung himself forward, knocking Peter back to the floor.

"Edmund!" Peter cried when the dagger stabbed Edmund in the side, and Edmund let out a pained gasp before he fell to his back.

"EDMUND!" Lucy, Susan, and Caspian raced up to the brothers, they dropped to their knees just as Peter pulled out the dagger, then put pressure on the wound. The siblings were in the same position as when the White Queen stabbed Edmund after Ed broke the Witch's wand.

Lucy pulled out her cortical, quickly opened the top, reached to Edmund's mouth and a drop of the healing liquid fell into Ed's mouth.

A minute passed, and nothing happened, then another minute passed, and still nothing.

"It's not working." Lucy cried. "Peter, it's not working!"

"Edmund." Susan cried shaking Edmund's shoulders.

Caspian just stared. "I … I don't understand." He ran a hand through his hair just as Susan turned and berried her face into his chest, he hugged her tightly.

"Boss! What's with all the sad faces?" Starbolt asked as he, Artemis, and Luna came trotting in. Lilliandil, who was seating on Luna moved to slid off the female Pegasus, the Blue Star was still weak, but she quickly hurried over to the Kings, and Queens.

"I have healing powers." Lilliandil told them as she moved her hands to cover Edmund's wound, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

XXX

Edmund awoke, he sat up to find himself at the end of the world. Aslan's Country. "How did I get back here?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Welcome, my son." Aslan walked up to him on his silent paws to stand next to Edmund.

Startled, Edmund quickly turned around to see the Great Lion. "Aslan."

"I told you Edmund." Aslan smiled. "I would not leave you."

Edmund stood up and dusted the sand off his pants. "Why am I back here?"

"Because Lucy's cortical didn't work this time." Aslan answered gently.

Edmund looked like he was going to pass out with shock. "But … but her cortical always works."

"It was not strong enough to save you this time, I'm afraid." Aslan replied.

Edmund shook his head. "I don't want to die!" He panicked. "Not now!"

Just then a blue light appeared next to them. Both Aslan, and Edmund looked inside it to see what was happening. "Aslan, I have to go back." His voice choked. "My family needs me." He watched as Peter was hugging tightly to a crying Lucy, as a crying Susan was in Caspian's arms. "Please Aslan." He turned back to the lion. "Please?" He choked.


	18. The Escape

**I guess no one liked my last chapter.**

XXX

The first thing Edmund felt was pain, then a warm and at the same time coolness, and a pair of hands on his wound. Edmund shifted his head a little and he saw a light blue aura, then his eyes closed again.

Lilliandil removed her hands from Edmund's wound. "Give him time now." She told Edmund's family. "He's healed."

Lucy smiled through her tears. "Thank you Lilliandil."

Lilliandil returned the smile, before she closed her eyes and fell backwards, disappearing in the process.

Caspian was the first to notice Edmund's small movements. "Edmund." His voice was in disbelief. That caused the others to look at their fallen king.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried happily as she watched Edmund slowly sit up.

"How do you feel Ed?" Peter asked with a shaky smile.

Edmund rubbed his sore side. "I hurt as hell." He complained.

"That's the second time you scared us like that!" Susan scalded as she leaned forward and slid her arms around his neck from behind, then Lucy followed the hug, and lastly Peter.

The four siblings looked just like they did when Lucy healed him after the White Witch drove her sword into his side.

Just then the double doors burst open to reveal the three Pegasus, and the family of four pulled away from their hug. "Boss!" Starbolt cried happily as he, Luna, and Artemis came trotting in. Gael was sitting on Luna's back. "See?" Starbolt turned his head to the other two Pegasus. "I told you I'd find the right room!"

Gael rolled her eyes. "After we went through almost every door in here."

Starbolt snorted before he happily trotted over to the humans. "Boss?" He asked Peter in a worried voice. "You ok?"

Peter nodded. "Yes." He said as he, and Caspian helped Edmund stand.

"Did we miss the action?" Luna asked as Edmund walked up to her, then climbed onto her back.

Just then the palace started to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Lucy cried as everyone tried to keep their balance.

"The palace!" Caspian answered. "It's collapsing!"

"Everybody get out of here, now!" Peter yelled as he jumped on Starbolt, Lucy climbed on Artemis, and Edmund jumped on Luna.

"Hold on tight Gael!" Edmund warned as Luna flew into the sky from an opening in a far wall. He felt Gael grip his right arm tightly as he looked over his shoulder to see the palace falling to pieces.

XXX

Back inside the palace Susan, and Caspian were running as fast as they could. Caspian rounded a corner and slid to a stop at seeing the avalanche of stone and brick that was now blocking the hallway. Susan ran into him from behind, she looked around his shoulder to see the blocked hallway.

"What now?" She asked worriedly.

Caspian took her hand. "This way." He turned and ran down the hallway again, this time taking a different route.

"Your Majesties!" Drinian called from an opening in the wall that was nearby, it was blocked a little but it was still an open area to get to safety. "Over here!"

Caspian pulled Susan toward the opening. "Drinian! Are you alright?" Caspian asked.

"Yes." Drinian nodded as he beckoned them with his hand. "I'm fine. Now please hurry Your Majesties!"

"You first Susan." Caspian helped her climb the ruble of rock and stone. And Susan started to climb.

She was halfway up when the shaking turned more violently, and causing her to stop and hold onto the rock.

"Your almost there Your Highness!" Drinian encouraged over the noise.

Susan looked up to see he was standing in the open area and stretching his arm out toward her. "Almost safe." She told herself to boost her courage, and she climbed farther, then grabbed Drinian's hand.

Drinian, and the crew pulled until Susan was completely out, and they all collapsed onto the ground just as the opening started collapsing and soon the hole was barricaded by rock.

"Caspian!" Susan cried as she scrambled to her feet and looked around. "Caspian!"

XXX

Peter, and Starbolt stood side-by-side as they watched the Ambassador of the Stars heal his granddaughter.

"She looks so different now." Starbolt commented. "She looks nothing like before."

Peter nodded. "She was under a spell." He moved and started walking away, down the hall. Starbolt quickly followed him.

"What are you planning to do now Boss?" The Pegasus asked.

"Go home I guess." Peter answered with a deep sigh.

Starbolt couldn't help but feel hurt by the answer. "Where is home?" He asked. "Is it here in Narnia? Or that other world?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know." He honestly didn't. "I just … don't know."

Starbolt stopped, the hurt feeling coming in full now. "You could stay." He told the High King, who stopped walking and turned to face him. "I feel like I belong when you're around."

"That's very kind of you Starbolt." Peter said.

"It's not just me who would like for you to stay." Starbolt replied. "At least." He paused, almost hesitantly. "At least think about it." With that he slowly turned around and slowly walked away, leaving Peter alone in the hallway.

XXX

Susan looked around the smoky area. "Caspian!" She cried desperately.

"King Caspian!" Drinian called. "Where are you?"

Susan started to cry. "Oh, Drinian, where is he?"

"We'll find him Your Majesty." The Captain reassured her in a soothing voice. "We'll find him."

Suddenly Caspian came out from the ruble coughing. "I'm here." He started to stand. "I'm here."

Susan started beaming. "Caspian!" She launched herself at him, tackling him in a big hug. "Oh thank Aslan your safe."

"I did not see you come out after Queen Susan, Your Majesty." Drinian told his king as Susan let him go.

"I was out." Caspian told him. "But just barely." He looked at Susan and took her hand. "Come with me?" He asked. "Back to Cair Paravel."

Susan's smile was bright. "Take me home Caspian." She told him with a nod. "Take me home."


	19. The Gift

The ball inside of Cair Paravel was in full bloom. Telmarines, mixed with Narnians were enjoying themselves. And Caspian was in the mix as the Telmarine King looked around the room, trying to catch sight of his closest friends. The High Kings, and Queens of Old.

Peter was in a drinking game with some of the crew from the Dawn Treader. Lucy was enjoying herself as she was in deep conversation with Trumpkin, Gael, and Mr. Rhince. Edmund was on the dance floor with Lilliandil. And Susan was walking up to him.

"Have I told you, that I like that look on you Caspian?" The Gentle Queen asked as she now stood next to him.

Caspian smiled at her. "Would you mind for a walk my Queen?" He asked as held out his arm for her.

"I'd love too." Susan returned the smile as she linked her arm through his, and together they walked out of the ballroom.

XXX

As soon as Susan, and Caspian walked into the hallway they heard a drunken Peter shout.

"LONG LIVE ASLAN!"

Laughing Caspian shook his head as he led Susan down the hall and out of the castle.

XXX

"I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Susan told Caspian as he lead her into the garden.

"Yes." Caspian nodded. "I wish you could stay."

Susan fought her tears. "I wish I could as well." They stopped and faced each other. "But we both know I can't." She added.

Caspian reached up and gently whipped away a tear that rolled down Susan's cheek. "Will you have a last dance with me?" He asked just as gently.

Susan smiled. "I would love too."

Caspian took Susan gently in his arms as the two began a slow dance, in the garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Susan had her head resting against Caspian's chest, her eyes closed as she wished this moment would last forever.

They could hear the music from inside the castle just fine as the two stayed in the garden.

_Hmm yea  
>Hey Yea<em>

_Can You imagine?_  
><em>What would happen?<em>  
><em>If we could have any dream<em>  
><em>I'd wish this moment<em>  
><em>Was ours to own it<em>  
><em>And that it would never leave<em>  
><em>Then i would thank that star<em>  
><em>That made our wish come true<em>  
><em>(come true) oh yeah<em>  
><em>Cause he knows that<em>

_Where you are is where  
>I should be too<em>

_Right here, Right now_  
><em>I'm looking at you and<em>  
><em>My Heart loves the view<em>  
><em>Cause you mean everything<em>

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_  
><em>Can wait for some other<em>  
><em>Day to be (to be)<em>  
><em>But right now there's you and me<em>

_If this was forever,_  
><em>What could be better?<em>  
><em>We already proved it was<em>  
><em>But that two thousand one hundred<em>  
><em>twenty three hours,<em>  
><em>Blend in the universe<em>  
><em>Gonna make everything<em>  
><em>In our whole world change<em>  
><em>(it's our change, yeah)<em>  
><em>And you know that<em>  
><em>Where we are<em>  
><em>will never be the same oh no<em>

_Right here, Right now_  
><em>I'm looking at you and<em>  
><em>My Heart loves the view<em>  
><em>Cause you mean everything<em>

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
>Can wait for some other<br>Day to be (to be)  
>But right now there's you and me<em>

_Oh we know it's coming_  
><em>And it's coming fast<em>  
><em>(As long as there's<em>  
><em>You and me)<em>  
><em>(Oh yeah)<em>  
><em>So lets make the our<em>  
><em>Second last, make it last!<em>

_Right here, Right now_  
><em>I'm looking at you and<em>  
><em>My Heart loves the view<em>  
><em>Cause you mean everything<em>

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_  
><em>Can wait for some other<em>  
><em>Day to be (to be)<em>  
><em>But right now there's you and me<em>  
><em>(you and me)<em>

_Ohh you and me_

_But right now there's you and me_

Susan's hands made fists in Caspian's shirt as she closed her eyes against her tears.

XXX

Back in the castle. Edmund, and Lillinadil were walking the halls as they talked. "Peter told me what you did for me when Lucy's cortical wouldn't work." Edmund was saying. "Thank you."

Lillinadil smiled. "Your welcome."

Edmund stopped walking. "But."- He trailed off, and Lilliandil turned to look him in the eyes.

"But we can't be together." She finished his thought.

Edmund nodded.

"Why?" She whispered with hurt in her voice.

"Because I belong in England with my family." Edmund gently told her. "Just like you belong here in Narnia." He reached up and gently cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Lilliandil placed her own hand on top of Edmund's.

"Um, your Dad isn't going to use me as target practice, is he?" Edmund asked worriedly. "I should be prepared if he is."

Lilliandil giggled. "No. He won't."

Edmund dropped his hand from her face. "Good." He breathed. "So should we."- He trailed off again, but this time when Lilliandil grabbed his face and kissed him, and his arms wrapped around her waist as a reflex.

XXX

The Pevensie siblings stood in front of the twisted tree and at the invisible portal that'll take them back to England.

"Has everyone said their goodbyes?" Peter asked as he stood in between Edmund, and Lucy. The eldest brother looked to Edmund who nodded, then to his sisters who also nodded.

"Can't we stay Peter?" Lucy asked, her voice was shaky and thick with tears.

Peter gently took Lucy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We can't stay." His own voice held hurt. "Narnia doesn't need us anymore." When Lucy looked away, he continued. "As long as we keep Narnia in our hearts, then we'll be back in Narnia again." He smiled when Lucy looked back at him.

"In Aslan's Country, you mean?" The youngest asked, causing her brother to nod.

"And when it's time to go into that world." Susan was smiling. "We'll see the Beavers again."

"And Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Peter nodded with his own smile. "And Oreius, my most trusted General."

"Don't forget Caspian." Edmund added. "When it's our time, it'll be his time too." He paused. "Course it might take him awhile since we're older then he is."

Lucy took a deep breath, she looked at the portal. "Let's go."

Peter nodded. "It's time." At together the four began to walked closer to the portal.

"Your Majesties."

The siblings stopped and turned around to see Aslan was walking up the steps.

"Aslan." Peter said before he, and his siblings knelt.

"Rise, my children." Aslan sat on his back legs. "You all have done well, very well in did. And thanks to you Narnia is once again safe." He told them. "And for that, I am giving you a gift."

The siblings looked at each other before looking back at Aslan. "A gift?" Edmund asked.

Aslan nodded. "Yes." He stood up and walked farther toward them. "A gift to stay." He further explained.

Hope rose in all four siblings. "A chance to stay here in Narnia?" Susan asked. "For the rest of our lives?"

"Yes." Aslan once again nodded. "But I'm afraid the gift is only for one."

The siblings quickly looked crestfallen. "Just one?" Lucy asked, she looked at Peter who looked back at her.

"I will let you decide among yourselves." Aslan told as he turned around to leave. "I'll be in Peter's study."

XXX

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were now seating on the steps. "Who gets to stay?" Susan asked. "While the others get to go back to England?"

"Caspian was right." Peter said. "We did abandon Narnia when we left."

"We didn't mean to leave!" Lucy cried. "It wasn't our fault! Peter, you _know_ that!"

"I know." Peter replied. "Trust me Lu … I know."

"Susan should stay." Edmund said, getting his siblings attention.

"Me?" Susan asked.

"Yes!" Lucy agreed. "You."

"Peter should." Susan said. "He _is_ the High King."

Peter shook his head. "No Su. Ed, and Lu are right. You should stay."

But Susan shook her head. "I don't want to stay if I can't be with you three."

"You deserve to stay with Caspian." Peter told her.

"He needs you more then us." Lucy added.

"It'll make us happy to know that you're happy." Edmund finished.

"I trust Caspian more then those other men who wanted you." Peter told Susan. "It'll make us happy to learn that your right where you belong."

"But you three belong here too!" Susan argued.

XXX

Inside the castle, and inside the Study, Caspian was seating in the big chair that was behind the big oak desk. "You are only let one of them stay?" The Telmarine asked as he looked at Aslan. "I don't understand."

Aslan smiled. "They have earned this gift. And so have you."

Caspian looked at the Great Lion. "Do you know who's going to stay?" He asked.

Aslan shook his head. "No, I do not."

Suddenly the opening of the door caused both to turn to the entrance. Caspian quickly jumped to his feet as his eyes widened when the door opened all the way. "By the lion." He breathed.

XXX

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were seating by the steps that lead up to the portal.

"My children." Aslan walked up to them. "I am very pleased with you." He smiled.

"Susan needs this more then we do." Edmund told him.

"She'll be safest with Caspian." Peter explained. "I just know he'll treat her with the respect that she deserves."

"She lost her way from Narnia because she was missing Caspian." Lucy explained. "That's why she really wanted to grow up … she missed him."

"She will be loved and cared for." Aslan told the three royals. "Because Susan will now be staying in Narnia, that will effect your world."

Edmund cocked his head. "How?"

"Susan cannot live in two worlds." Aslan explained. "In your world, Susan will have died in a tragic accident in America. But the friends of Narnia will know the truth."

"I just want Susan to be happy." Peter said. "She's happy here. With Caspian."

Both Edmund, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You will find her again my children." Aslan told them softly.

Peter nodded before turning to look at the twisted tree.

XXX

Peter walked into the living room of the mansion, followed by Lucy, and Edmund. The three looked around the living room.

Peter walked over to the couch and sat down close to the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Lucy walked over to him and sat in his lap at the same time Edmund walked over and sat next to Peter.

The three didn't say anything for awhile. "Susan's finally happy." Lucy told her brothers.

Edmund nodded. "And we'll see her again."

"In Aslan's Country." Peter said.

Just then Professor Kirke walked into the room. "There you three are." He said gaining the three's attention. "I was just on my way out when this pretty lady was standing on the porch." He stepped further into the room.

Lilliandil slowly walked in.

Edmund, Lucy, and Peter quickly stood up from the couch. "Lilliandil?" Edmund asked, his brown eyes wide.

Lucy suddenly grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on Peter! Let's help the Professor with his things." And before Peter could say anything, she quickly pulled him out of the room.

"You … you're here." Edmund said not being able to take his eyes off Lilliandil.

"Yes."

"But … but how … I mean why?" Edmund asked.

Lilliandil started blinking through her tears. "I gave up being a Star." She told him. "For you."

Edmund got the hint, he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug, then kissed her with all the love he held for her.

She smiled against his lips, this is what she wants, what she always wanted. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.


	20. The End Of The Journey

"Peter."

Peter slowly awoke to feel someone was shaking him lightly. "Whoa?" He sat up from the sand covered ground and looked around to find himself on an island with a forty-foot wall of water near him. Then a smiling Lucy, and Edmund came into his vision.

Lucy was kneeling next to Peter. "We're here." She told him, then offered a hand to help him up.

"What happened at the train station?" The eldest asked.

"Don't you remember?" Lilliandil asked.

Peter looked at her. "Honestly? All I remember is the train getting derailed then I tackled Lucy to the floor."

"You have made it to my country, my king." Aslan said as he walked up on his silent paws, and the Pevensie's turned around to face him.

"You mean we're dead?" Peter asked.

Aslan nodded. "I'm afraid you are."

Peter looked at the wall of water. "Is Susan waiting for us?"

"Indeed she is." Aslan answered. "She misses her siblings."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lucy asked brightly. "Come on guys!" She quickly headed for the wall of water before disappearing after walking through the water.

Edmund looked at Lilliandil, then held out his hand, when she took it the two followed Lucy and disappeared through the water. Leaving only Peter, and Aslan alone.

"Peter?" Aslan asked. "What is the matter?"

"I'm almost afraid to walk through that wall." Peter confessed. "What will the Beavers, and Oreius think when I see them? They'll think I abandoned Narnia when they needed me the most." He kicked at the sand.

"Peter." Aslan walked up to him. "You don't know what will happen until you walk through and join your family." He smiled softly. "And now you can ask Susan all you want about her daughter."

Peter perked up. "I have a niece?" He smiled. "Then why am I standing here?" He moved to the wall of water.

XXX

Susan smiled when she saw Peter, and Aslan walk up the hill. "Peter!" She ran to her eldest brother.

Peter stumbled backwards a little when Susan tackled him with a big hug. "Su … need … to … breath." He chocked out, and Susan quickly let him go.

"Sorry."

Peter smiled at her. "So. Where's that niece of mine?"

"Like I told Edmund. You won't see Genevieve until it's time for her to come into Aslan's Country." Susan answers as she leads him to the rest of their family.

"Where's Caspian?" Peter asked as he lets his sister pull him to a big group.

"We won't see him until it's time for him to die." Susan reminded. "Remember we're older then he is."

"Peter!"

Peter smiled when he saw the big group that was waiting. Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, Oreius, Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund, and Lilliandil. Lucy had been the one who called out to him as she stood between Mrs. Beaver, and Mr. Tumnus.

"It's good to be home." Peter smiled before he ran the rest of the way, Susan giving chase.

XXX

**Much shorter then I thought. Hope you still like it!**


End file.
